Contrition
by x-butterflykisses-x
Summary: A year after his defeat Loki is resigned to his punishment as a shadowy figure forces the Avengers to roll the dice and make a move that could alter the course of the universe's history. And Loki begins to ask the question: when do alliances forged in the name of self preservation take on a new meaning and push him closer to one simple act of contrition?
1. Contrition: Prologue

"_When I was a child, I spake as a child, I understood as a child, I thought as a child: but when I became a man, I put away childish things."_– 1 Corinthians 13:1

* * *

He sat perfectly still, quiet in his cell of misery and self-loathing. He awaited the inevitable return home to Asgard, the disappointed eyes of his brother to greet him and the anger of the Allfather to punish him.

To look at his cowed form some would think him humbled; some would think him broken, others would think him defeated. But not her, she wouldn't be the one to write him off.

"Have you come to gloat?" alerted to her presence by some unknown means his clipped accent pierced through the stale air. His eyes didn't lift to meet hers, she wasn't surprised – she rarely was these days.

"Apparently it's considered bad form," the woman shrugged. "I just wanted a look at you."

"I'm sure there are far nicer things you could spend your time looking at," he replied, his eyes still downcast as he studied his nails. "A mirror perhaps."

"I don't put much stock in nice," she replied dispassionately, ignoring his back handed compliment.

"No, I don't think anyone would accuse you of that particular human failing. Dangerous yes, ruthless perhaps, and most definitely a killer." With his final words he met her gaze, his eyes were dark, full of suppressed anger. "Have you come to tell me you have found absolution? Was it enough to save a city of people? Was it enough to save an entire world when you have the death of hundreds on your conscious?"

"It's a start."

Loki laughed, hard and cold, devoid of all humour. "You claim that you wish to wipe your ledger clean, but who are you to decide which life is equal to another? Who are you to hold your sins forgiven? To accuse me of arrogance when you clearly have no comprehension of the value of life is laughable."

"And the hundreds you've killed? The thousands you could have?" The Black Widow shot back, the vitriol she kept closely bottled up dangerously close to flying out. She hadn't come to extract any information from him; she hadn't come, as he suggested, to gloat. She had just come to look at him.

The god that would call himself king.

Undeniably she had some macabre fasciation for him, she wanted to reveal the inner machinations of his mind, to understand him; to unravel whatever twisted truth she could uncover. Perhaps it was his reputation as the God of Lies, when she was the one who dealt in dishonesty and subterfuge - he ultimately presented her with a challenge.

"I do not seek to make up for it, I do not pretend that one life saved would cancel out the one I took. You have dealt in death your whole life Natasha Romanoff; you have treated it as a commercial enterprise. And therein lies your problem, your soul cannot be bought back." Loki's voice was like milk and honey, warm and comforting – all the better to lie to you with, Natasha thought ruefully.

"At least I'm trying to atone for the blood that I've spilled." The spy answered, unsure of why she was justifying her actions when countless would tell her there was no need, not to him at least. Undoubtedly she was playing into his hands, but what harm would it do now? Natasha rarely had conversations this frank with the others, despite Loki's motivations he held a mirror up to her, a cracked and tarnished one at that, but it was still more than she was used to looking at.

"And there lies the difference between the two us. I simply don't care." Once more Loki's voice was soft, as if he were the one to present her with the compassion she had been missing, entirely at odds with the meaning behind his words.

"I remember them all and so must you, you have a long memory after all." Natasha rejoined, once more attempting to unravel a mystery that had remained unsolved for millennia.

"What do wish for me to say? Do you want me to break down into a mess of unchecked emotions and tell you that their faces greet me when I close my eyes, that each and every person I have killed is now my bedfellow?" Loki stood and walked towards her, the words were dripping with disdain, caustic in their nature. "Do you wish me to present you with my broken, twisted self and hope that a modicum of happiness will find me after the purging of my soul?"

He knew her.

He could see past the deception, the façade that she had so carefully built up to hide behind. But within seconds she was willingly baring her humanity to him, one part of her soul to trade for a part of his. She had thought, like always, that she could control the situation, she had been guilty of the sin of hubris and he had swiped away her defenses with well-trained words. He understood her and not for the first time Natasha wondered why. He had said they were dissimilar, but when Loki had such glaring insights into her inner most thoughts she was plagued with doubt.

"One act of contrition Loki, one." Natasha's voice was soft, but she knew he could hear her, he always did.

"And I suppose saying I regret I lost wont do?" Loki smiled, and not for the first time the spy was struck by his beauty and the waste that it was.

"I regret I did not know you better." The god finally answered, some semblance of sincerity in the quietly spoken words.

The Black Widow couldn't help herself; a splutter of disbelief escaped her throat. "You seem to make some pretty keen observations for someone who doesn't know me."

Loki allowed himself a small laugh, "Observations into a persons character is not the same. I don't know the small things, the little things that identify you as being you. For instance, I don't know what you wear to bed or how you drink that detestable coffee you mortals seem to favour so much."

"Black," Natasha replied almost instantaneously.

"And to bed?" Loki questioned, his voice laden with suggestion.

Natasha smiled before turning to leave, whatever emotions he had ripped from her chest were mysteriously being ignored. Whether it was a strange peace offering on his part that no more was to be said, or if had simply lost interest, she didn't know. But she was grateful none the less.

"Nothing."

The Black Widow smiled, one word her parting gift laid at the God of Mischief's feet.

* * *

Natasha frowned; leaning towards the monitor she noticed the unmistakable form of Clint standing before the chained god, much like she had done two nights previously. Her fingers hovering over the button that would allow her to hear whatever conversation was going on between the two men Natasha reined in her curiosity, snatching back her hand she bit her lip; she wouldn't have wanted Clint to hear what she had discussed with Loki.

And despite her origins as a spy the Black Widow did understand that not all information was there for the taking, especially when it involved her friend. She was half tempted to turn off the screen but before she could consider it properly Barton abruptly left the room. His audience with Loki over, Natasha couldn't help wonder what had come to pass between the two of them, Loki at this point had resumed his seated position, his face a mask of indifference. Pushing the chair away from the desk Natasha pulled herself up, turning on her heel she left the bridge and moved towards Loki's new cell.

As the metallic doors swept open revealing the brig Natasha marched purposefully towards the caged Loki. Upon her arrival the Asgardian looked up, something akin to curiosity flitting across his otherwise impenetrable features.

"Are you here for another interview Agent Romanoff?" Loki questioned softly, his eyebrow rising to form a delicate arch.

"What did you say to him?" Natasha questioned harshly, already she knew she was onto rocky ground when a wide smile cracked across Loki's face. She had come in half-cocked and she was playing into his hands.

"I told him what he already knew," Loki shrugged carelessly. "You should be more careful with your affections Natasha."

"What do you mean?" the spy rejoined, her voice if possible, hardening further.

At this Loki let out a laugh, "Oh don't be coy now Agent Romanoff, you have used what's between your thighs in your line of work, you know when a man wants you."

"Clint doesn't want me." Natasha deadpanned, her eyes narrowed as she attempted to decipher what Loki was trying to gain.

Loki sucked in his breath, "No, you'd know if it was just that. But I forget, you think love is for children and you know Barton is no child."

"You think Clint is in love with me?" Natasha shot back, her eyes widening in disbelief before she marshaled her features.

"I do not think, I know Agent Romanoff. Barton would follow you to the ends of the earth or whatever trite expression your writers use to describe the most predictable of emotions."

"We're partners, what you're talking about is loyalty." Natasha shot back; it was the same line she had often used to placate her own doubts over the status of her relationship with Hawkeye.

"A man like Agent Barton is only loyal so far as it serves him. What you have inspired in him is more than that. You forget I borrowed his heart for a brief sojourn, it was only your influence that saved him."

"I hit him on the head," Natasha answered harshly, her arms folding across her chest.

Loki laughed once more, the sound filling the room as he stood to get a better look at her. "You hit him on the head? Do you honestly think that all it took to throw my control was a knock to the head? Selvig broke free after a prompt from you but he was continually fighting my influence. And Agent Barton had you to come home to. You were the light at the end of the proverbial tunnel." The Asgardian spared a glance at his feet before he continued, "You do him a disservice to ignore his feelings for you."

"I would never hurt Clint," Natasha whispered, more to herself than the man opposite her.

"Hurt him? No I don't imagine you would ever aim to. But your denial has taken its toll; of course he will bear it in silence. But he will love you, unflinchingly so."

"No."

"I suppose it's easier for you, how could you possibly return a man's affection when he loves you so completely. And you, a shell of a person couldn't possibly give him what he wants, or what you think he deserves." Loki's voice was soft, hot butter on toast, entirely at odds with the rest of his persona.

Natasha's eyes finally dropped from Loki's gaze, blinking back tears that she was unaccustomed to shedding the Avenger swallowed heavily. "He deserves everything I couldn't give him. And no, I don't deserve what he feels for me." With her nails digging into the palm of her hand Natasha once more made eye contact with the Asgardian. "You said that we weren't alike. But we are, aren't we? You don't deserve forgiveness or love either."

"Did I ask for your forgiveness?" Loki rejoined, his voice taunting as he stepped ever closer towards her. "My lot in life was drawn long ago, why play against type?"

"Doesn't that bother you?" Natasha questioned suddenly, her eyes level as she felt the playing field level under her feet. "You have no say in how your life pans out? The great Loki is no more than destiny's plaything? Confined to the box the fates have given you, a man with no power?"

Loki smirked, "Is this where you coax it out of me, that I want to reform? That I want to be more than my origins? That I am more than Loki Laufeyson? I hate to disappoint you Agent Romanoff but every step I have taken was a natural extension of what came before. The idea that you might provoke me into saving myself from the depths of my depravity is a ridiculous notion."

Natasha's eyes narrowed, "Thor might."

Loki frowned, taking a step back, he breathed sharply through his nose, "Sorry, what?"

"He still loves you," Natasha stated.

"And what of it?" Loki bit back, the bitterness evident.

"You can't bear it can you? That someone would love you so unconditionally? You think I'm in denial, but you're just as guilty of hiding from the one person that might want to see you saved."

"I don't want to be saved." Loki hissed, his breath fogging up the glass as he stood inches away from her.

"A part of you does and always will. The rest of you is just too stubborn and too afraid." Natasha allowed herself a small, private smile.

"What?" Loki demanded, raising his voice. "What do you want, you infernal bitch!"

"Answers," Natasha replied honestly. "I wanted to see how far you'd sunk."

"And?" Loki replied, his voice suddenly drained of all the anger that had danced there moments before.

"That stunt you pulled in Germany was an exercise in vanity, the whole thing was. But that's all you could do wasn't it? You have been crippled by resentment and distrust your entire life, this take over the world shtick? It was the only way the emotionally stunted child in you could cope." Natasha shrugged, "Me? I would have seen a shrink."

"You merit this to my hurt feelings?" Loki spat, the anger stirring in his chest.

"Yes," Natasha answered. "Because what else is there?"

A silence fell over the two of them, Natasha could almost hear Loki's teeth grind together as his clenched fists remained fixed to his sides. The Avenger could see the thoughts fly through his head in the subtle flicker of his eye, she knew she had touched a nerve and for a second what he had wheedled out of her seemed worth it.

"Leave." Loki finally spoke, his eyes boring into hers, there was hate there and plenty of it, but there also lurked a healthy dose of fear.

Natasha nodded silently, the age-old adage proved accurate for the both them: the truth hurts.

* * *

**(Edit)**

**A/N: **This is a revised version of what I posted earlier.

Anyway hope you enjoyed the first chapter and please feel free to share you thoughts and review :)


	2. Fate

_"That moment she was mine, mine, fair,_

_Perfectly pure and good: I found_

_A thing to do, and all her hair_

_In one long yellow string I wound_

_Three times her little throat around,_

_And strangled her. No pain felt she;_

_I am quite sure she felt no pain." _

- Porphyria's Lover, Robert Browning

* * *

Natasha felt the cool gunmetal beneath her digits. Her index finger caressed the trigger; and with its welcome touch the twisted thoughts that so often plagued her were pushed to one side – momentarily forgotten. As she faced her phantom enemies her limbs were steady, sizing up the targets she squeezed the trigger with detached ease. Bracing against the recoil of the firearm Natasha barely flinched as the bullet left the chamber, gunpowder leaving burn marks on her fingers.

One smoking hole in the paper cut out was her reward, nine successive shots later and the shooting gallery proved to be the sight of a massacre, shreds of paper floating through the air.

Removing her earmuffs and releasing the magazine Natasha placed the gun on the sill in front of her; already she could feel the thoughts beginning to scratch at the corners of her mind. The clarity she had momentarily gained was lost; she was once more a slave to her own head. Balling her hands into fists Natasha tried to count to ten, recently the agent had been feeling restless. Maybe it was because the Earth was due another apocalypse but for whatever the reason, Natasha needed some form of distraction.

Not that living in Stark Tower (Tony still insisted the 105 story building was named for him, despite having failed to replace the S,T, R and K after the battle for New York two years earlier) proved to be entirely uneventful. The five of them made for interesting roommates; Thor only dropping in on them occasionally was never a permanent fixture.

"You ok Nat?" A familiar voice pierced through her meditations and in response her shoulders relaxed almost instantaneously.

"Yeah, fine." She nodded hastily, but strangely she had no idea why she was lying to him. It wasn't as if Clint didn't know what left her bereft of sleep in the middle of the night, a knife embedded in the opposite wall as her sweat froze dried on her pale, clammy skin. Hell, anyone who read her P-file would get the gist, and she was sure Stark had no problem with SHIELD's encryptions.

"You sure?"

"Yes, just bored is all," shrugging off his concern Natasha turned to face him. "What's up?"

"Fury's called a brief, there's been some sort of disturbance in the Bronx."

"And the police can't handle it?" Natasha questioned, her eyebrow raised.

"Well it doesn't seem entirely natural," Clint sighed. "Whatever it is, I could do with an excursion."

"You too huh?" Natasha gave him a knowing smile as she lead the two down the brightly lit corridors; Tony having done something frightfully clever with the light according to Architects Digest.

* * *

Nick Fury clicked his tongue impatiently as Tony Stark finally joined the already assembled Avengers.

"You're late," his one eye fixed pointedly on the billionaire before turning to the holographic screen behind him.

"Are we taking attendance now?" Tony rolled his eyes as he seated himself at the conference table. "Well I'm just gonna say it, Thor has more tardies than I do, and look, he's not even here."

"Mr Fury was just about to tell us a story," Clint chimed in, sending his most winning smile towards the director of SHIELD just as the general directed his displeased gaze towards the archer.

"Do not encourage him Barton."

Clint held up his hands defensively, "Wouldn't dream of it Sir."

Suppressing a groan Fury once more turned his attentions on the projector, "There was a disturbance in the early hours of the morning. Police were called to a well known brothel…"

"Seriously?" Natasha sighed, "Since when do pimps beating on their whores constitute a breach of planetary defense?"

Steve winced at Natasha's blunt choice of words, "I'm sure those ladies do not like, uh selling…." The solider tailed off.

"It has nothing to do with that," Fury conceded. "But we found two men beaten to death, as far as we can tell they did it to each other. Hit each other so hard until they couldn't get up. Only one witness, a girl, Lacey."

"A prostitute?" Tony questioned, the previous humour that had played about him moments before was gone.

"Yes," Fury nodded. "The police have yet to move her…"

"Sorry what?" Bruce demanded before the director could continue. "They left her in the middle of the crime scene, surrounded by blood and God knows what else?"

Fury frowned, "Yes. She was found in possession of something."

"What?" The five assembled Avengers asked instantaneously.

"An artifact," the general ran a free hand across his scalp. "The police have been unable to approach her whilst she's been holding onto it."

"Let me guess? We have to get the girl with the voodoo out and retrieve this artifact?" Clint fixed Fury with a look, his eyes expectant.

"In short, yes."

"Does this really need all of us?" Tony questioned under his breath just as Fury left the room.

"You boys can stay in the car," Natasha shot over her shoulder as she headed towards the door.

"If it's all the same to you, I think I should sit this one out," Bruce removed his glasses and pressed the bridge of his nose. "In fact, I agree with Tony, this doesn't need all of us."

Natasha still handing by the doorway pushed her head into the room, "Rogers you're with me."

"Yes Ma'am."

Natasha barely had time to register the briefest look of betrayal that flitted across Barton's features before his mask was back in place.

* * *

Stepping out of the black SUV Natasha yanked on her sunglasses, waiting for Steve to disembark she appraised the situation. A parameter had been established, curious bystanders firmly on the other side, police caution tape cordoned off the block and several squad cars sat haphazardly parked.

"Agent Romanoff?" A non-uniformed officer approached her, his blond hair unkempt, a product of running his hands through it one too many times in frustration Natasha mused.

"What's the situation?" the Avenger questioned, her voice harsh.

"The woman, Lacey, she's holed up in the room still. We managed to bag one of the bodies and get it out. But she threw up a shit storm when we tried moving the other guy, and her for that matter. The officers that were dealing with her just complied. They didn't say anything, just went along with it."

"Any connection between Lacey and the victims?" Natasha probed, her brow creasing delicately.

"The one we cant get out, apparently they were in some sort of relationship."

"And you haven't tried to move the body again since?" Steve interjected, a frown creeping across his forehead.

"Couple of times, but she always had this funny affect on our people: men, women, whoever." The officer shrugged, "Maybe you guys will have a better chance."

"We'll try," Steve gave the policeman a reassuring smile and Natasha resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Present anyone with Rogers; his blue eyes, old school charm and smile would always put them at ease.

Not like her. She had to work for it.

"You think she made them kill each other?" Steve whispered as they left the police officer behind them and crossed the line.

"I don't know what happened." Natasha replied noncommittally.

She was already regretting asking Rogers, sure the guy was pretty much perfect, he was even getting some of Tony's references, but he didn't fit. He was walking on her left side; Clint would always walk on the right. Clint would never make assumptions, or ask flippant questions. Steve would undoubtedly have your back in a firefight, but Clint would keep you out of the situation entirely.

"Why did you ask me?" Steve asked, apparently you could add mind reading to his long list of abilities. As the two stepped into the darkened building his blue eyes searched for hers but Natasha stubbornly kept her gaze facing forward.

"I thought we could use some one on one time, better for team cohesion, you know?" Finally glancing towards Steve she sent him a reassuring half smile.

"Nothing wrong with you and Clint?" He frowned, unsure of where to tread when it came to the emotional minefield he was possibly crossing.

"No," Natasha shook her head, widening her smile. Thankfully Steve swallowed her denial. If it even was that. She and Clint were still friends, not a bad word had passed between them, but whatever was pulling at Natasha's mind wasn't letting her have it easy, and the one confident she had in Clint was being denied her.

"I…" Steve opened his mouth to speak but Natasha quickly hushed him with the wave of a hand.

The door to the right of them was left ajar; more reams of police tape around the frame marked the crime scene. Stepping over the threshold Natasha felt something coil in her stomach, the sound of Steve gagging next to her confirmed the severity of the situation.

Lacey sat humming on the mattress that took pride of place at the centre of the room, a broken sink occupied one corner and net curtains hung limply around single glazed windows. But the sparse furniture, typical for a crack den, was only a minor distraction. It was the girl staring vacantly at the far wall as she cradled the head of a man with an indented skull that took precedent. What looked to be fragments of bone littered the bed, the sink's broken pipe discarded on the floor.

Crouching close to the girl Natasha breathed in sharply; Lacey's hands were covered in blood as she traced red circles across the man's ruined forehead with her thumb. His hands were so broken they looked like misshapen claws, his clothes were ripped in several places, and blood splatters graced the walls.

"Natasha," Steve called softly. Glancing towards the solider the Black Widow quickly shuffled back. "See what's in her left hand?"

Natasha frowned; annoyed she hadn't picked up on whatever it was. Whilst Lacey's right hand worried over the dead man's face her left was balled tightly into a fist, at odds with the way her arm was laid limply across the corpse's torso.

"The artifact Fury mentioned?" Natasha whispered her eyes firmly fixed on Lacey.

"Probably," Steve nodded before he approached the girl. "Lacey?" his voice was steady as he reached out a tentative hand.

Lacey's eyes snapped towards his, her gaze just as blank but Natasha could have sworn she saw something rear its head in the murky brown depths. Steve gave her a small smile, "Do you want to come with us?"

Lacey was still humming, her eyes still empty but she seemed to understand what Rogers had asked, her neck turned stiffly as she shook her head.

"Right," Captain America replied, sitting back on his heels.

"What about him?" Natasha demanded, gesturing to the dead body.

A small snarl was ripped from Lacey's throat as she turned her attentions to the SHIELD agent; once more Natasha saw something flare up in her eyes. Unperturbed the spy walked closer to the girl, sparing Steve a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

"We have to take him Lacey," Natasha prodded, her eyes searching for another reaction. "You can't keep him here."

Lacey's eyes suddenly narrowed, the ditty she had been humming earlier ceased to pass between her lips.

And it throbbed.

"Maybe we should just leave her Tasha," Captain America had now stood; his arm was resting against Natasha's shoulder, but it was clear what his intentions were.

"Seriously Steve?" The woman turned to face him, a look of consternation flitting across her features. Turning back to Lacey she fought down the urge to physically grab the girl, undoubtedly that was where the police had gone wrong. "We can take both of you out? You'll have to let go for a little while but we can take you both out together." Natasha smiled encouragingly, Steve was the one that was good at this sort of stuff, but he had suddenly been struck dumb, his hand still resting on her shoulder.

Lacey's eyes hovered over Natasha's face; once more her stare was hollow, and the halting melody had failed to return.

"You only have to let go for a couple of minutes," the Black Widow wheedled gently, her hand creeping towards Lacey, hoping the contact would jolt her to consciousness.

Finally, the girl nodded.

"Steve," Natasha whispered urgently. "Call down for a stretcher."

When Captain America failed to respond Natasha slapped him hard on the arm, jolting him from his stupor. "Rogers!"

"Right," Steve replied as he shook his head, as if trying to clear a hangover.

* * *

The clambering at the stair alerted the two Avengers to the arrival of the EMTs; taking their cue from Natasha they quickly discarded the black body bag. It was with gentle hands that they pried away the body from Lacey's grip. Laying the cold body across the stretcher the paramedics placed a blanket across the deceased and they moved to take it away. It was then, as if powered by some overwhelming force of nature Lacey launched herself to her feet, her right hand uncoiling leaving something to fall to the ground.

"CHRIS!" His name was ripped from her throat, tears pouring freely down her cheeks, a wave of emotions passing across her countenance as she attempted to jump past Captain America. Quickly grabbing the girl around the middle Steve held her against him. "Chris!" Lacey called out again, sobs wracking her body, her fingers clawing at Steve's back as primordial cries we drawn from her lungs.

"Lacey I need you to calm down," Steve whispered as he rubbed her back. "I need you to be calm for me ok?" Pulling Lacey away from him the soldier's blue eyes injected all the calming influence he could muster.

* * *

Grabbing the proffered blanket from a nearby EMT Steve swept Lacey up into his arms before he made for the door, trusting that Natasha would follow soon enough. Casting one look towards her teammate the spy crouched down by the soiled mattress, nestled amongst the many folds was the object that had fallen from Lacey's grip. Undoubtedly it was the 'artifact' Fury had been talking about.

It was perfectly smooth, light refracting across its surface as shards of sunlight burst through the flimsy curtains. The object was large enough to fit comfortably in the palm of her hand if Natasha cared to try. Strangely the spy was reluctant to take it with her. It didn't look man made, nor did it look like it could have occurred in nature. There was something wholly _unusual _about the object that lay before her. The shade of the stone appeared to be constantly changing, Natasha persuaded herself it was the light causing it dance between dark and light green.

But the closer she stared the more she was convinced she saw something black swimming at its centre – its very own dark heart pulsating with life.

Frowning Natasha wondered where the object had come from, clearly Lacey hadn't bought it – maybe it was gift? Looking about the Avenger quickly ruled out that possibility, this was not the type of place that dealt in gifts. Blood perhaps. Regardless it had some effect on the cops and Steve too, Fury would want it. Working quickly the Black Window ripped some of the fabric from a discarded pillowcase; wrapping it around the green stone she placed it in her bag.

Allegiances could change in a turn of fate.

It hummed.

* * *

**A/N: **I have decided to amalagamte the previous two chapters I posted into one as it seemed to fit better with my vision of how the story was going. Sorry this was quite Loki light but I hope you enjoyed it regardless!

Would love to know what you think!


	3. Rubicon

"_I bet you get bored, don't ya? I know you do. Man like you. So clever. But what's the point of being clever if you can't prove it. Still the addict. But this, this is what you're really addicted to. You do anything—anything at all to stop being bored. You're not bored now are ya? Innit good…" _

– Sherlock, Steven Moffat

* * *

"Grandmaster," the intruder inclined his head, the very picture of civility having just broken into the others home.

"Sit down won't you?" The man known as the Grandmaster gestured with casual grace to an empty seat opposite him.

"You know why I have come?" The interloper challenged, his gaze unreadable.

"There is little I do not know," the Grandmaster conceded, a modest shrug of the shoulders accompanying his words, his blue eyes keenly studying his guest.

"Then you know that you will fail and all efforts to forestall this future would prove futile."

"And with those words you betray your youth and arrogance," En Dwi Gast sighed. The creature opposite him was undeniably powerful, but the Grandmaster had seen such power before. That was not what scared him. It was the man's mind that worried him – cracked and twisted. The undeniable smell of insanity was pouring off him in droves and therein lay the danger. His unpredictability. "There is little any of us can do to alter destiny's course. But what makes you so certain that the die has been cast in your favour? Do you presume to know destiny's mind?"

"Destiny is no concern of mine."

"No?" The Grandmaster raised an eyebrow. "Then what do you answer to? The Universe is governed, you cannot seek to control it."

"Death."

En Dwi frowned, "Death? Do you wish to master it, because I assure you, immortality will not be found."

"Enough!" The voice was scarce above a whisper but there was such force that coursed through the it.

The Grandmaster unwittingly sat back in his seat, a flicker of something shooting across his face. "Then shall we get down to business?"

"You know what I seek, and you will give it to me."

"Perhaps. But first, a game," the Grandmaster offered. "We shall play a game for it, and if you are correct you merely while away a few hours before the gem will be yours."

"You expect me to a play a game against you, when you are _the_ Master of Games?"

The Grandmaster offered a wry smile, "But in offering you this choice I am merely prolonging the inevitable am I not? You said so yourself. Humour an old man?"

"Fine," the stranger allowed. "What game do you have in mind?"

"It is a favourite of mine, they call it chess."

With a flick of his wrist a heavy wooden chess board appeared on the table between them, white and black chess pieces lining the edges, ready to do battle.

"Then we begin."

* * *

With a distinct lack of ceremony Natasha set the gem on the conference table, the scrap of fabric she had used to conceal it falling away to reveal the green jewel beneath

"That's it?" Tony questioned, leaning closer to observe the relic. Already Natasha could see the cogs beginning turn in his brain, the urge to understand and master the object rushing to the fore.

"Don't touch it," Natasha shot out quickly as she saw the billionaire's fingertips caress the air surrounding it, itching to grasp the curved object. "It does something, makes people…. Funny."

"Funny?" Stark shot back, stretching up as he gave Natasha a withering stare. "That your professional opinion?"

"Natasha's right," Steve chimed in. "We don't know what exactly it's capable of, but it certainly affected everyone involved in what happened earlier."

"How?" Tony pushed, pulling at the fabric so the gem was moved into the light, he was leaning so far forward Natasha was convinced he was liable to fall over.

"They listened to her," Steve offered lamely. "It's not exactly clear."

"They didn't just listen to her," Natasha added as she pulled out a chair before falling into it. "She had an influence over them, it was like they belonged to her – she owned them. When she disagreed with Steve and said no, he just changed his mind and went along with her."

"I don't really remember," Rogers scratched the back of his head. "Well I do, but it was strange, I was conscious of what I was doing and I wanted to help her in whatever way she needed."

"Like you had no choice over the matter, like you were compelled to do it?" Clint along with Fury had entered the room unbeknown to them, all save Natasha.

"Sort of yeah," Steve nodded in agreement looking towards Hawkeye. "Like last year…"

"Yeah, exactly." The archer crossed his arms across his chest.

"Are we talking about magic? Again?" Tony groaned, pulling back from the table as he turned his focus towards Barton.

"If it looks like duck..." Clint began, "You know what I mean."

"Then we should take custody of it," Fury spoke up. Walking around the table he appraised the gem, which now looked thoroughly unremarkable. All of what Natasha had seen in the downtown building was lost.

"So you can figure out how to weaponise it?" Tony challenged, crossing his arms and stepping into Fury's path.

"For safe keeping," rejoined the director.

"It would be just as safe here, if not safer." Tony countered. "Besides you have the best scientific mind, in me, at your disposal. Didn't they teach you anything about maximizing your resources when you took up leadership of a shadowy clandestine organization? Or is it all about the guns and shooting things?"

"Director Fury," Natasha spoke up trying to diffuse the mounting tension. "It'll be better off here, we can guard and try to understand it."

"I agree with Agent Romanoff," Clint offered as he moved towards them. "Who better to guard this thing than the Avengers? Besides last time SHIELD kept hold of an otherworldly device we kind of lost it."

"Fine," Fury agreed, waving his hands in surrender. "But I want regular updates and reports."

"And you'll get them," Steve reassured. "Wont he Tony?"

Stark sighed, "Yes, fine. Reports, I'll have Jarvis send them over. And you can give me a gold star or not shoot me, whatever."

As Fury swept from the room Natasha sat back in her chair, her eyes narrowed as she took in the gem once more. The small object had caused two lives to be lost and they had no idea how or why. Not for the first time Natasha longed for the past when she was pointed in the direction of the enemy and told to shoot. Not that a lack of free will was preferable to this, but when you had words like magic bandied around with all seriousness she began to wish for a time when her actions were grounded firmly on Earth and in reality.

"Anyone else think we're in over our heads?" Steve questioned as he ran a hand through his hair.

"I for one resent that statement," Tony commented sardonically.

"Seriously Stark," Clint argued, "Do you honestly know what this thing is? It seems a little out of your comfort zone."

"I'll have you know I'm extremely flexible, I am rarely out of my comfort zone." Tony gave a smug smirk.

"There's no harm asking for help," Steve offered, trying his best to keep the situation calm.

"Have you been cheating on me Steve? Running around with some other genius billionaire?" Tony shot back.

"Well honestly, I was thinking more along the lines of gods," Captain America returned, looking somewhat sheepish as he glanced towards the hero.

"You mean Thor?" Natasha asked, fixing her teammate with a hard stare.

"He clearly has more experience in this field," Steve shrugged. "The guy's on our side and it's not like we can't ask our friends for help."

"Just one problem Cap, how do we get into contact with Point Break? He didn't exactly leave an in case of emergencies number." Tony sank into a chair, resting his knee against the edge of the table.

"Hemidall?" Clint offered.

"And whose he when he's at home?" Tony snapped.

"The guardian of the Bifrost, he's all seeing and all hearing, one of Odin's most trusted servants." Upon receiving the incredulous looks Clint sighed, "I thought it would be a good idea to read up on Norse mythology, considering its kind of a big deal to our sometimes teammate."

"Well that's all well and good but how do you propose we get in touch with this Heimdall guy? Go outside and yell?" Steve asked.

"Hell should I know…" Clint shrugged.

* * *

Natasha rose to her feet and walked towards the ceiling high windows, looking out on New York City she was once again pulled into her own thoughts. She had wanted something to do; she'd even half joked about another calamity befalling the planet to give her a chance at some action. But the idea of bringing Thor back into the equation worried her, it wasn't that she didn't trust the Asgardian, she did, he'd proven himself in battle. But the idea that beings like him, and worse, were out there in the universe worried her. She had just about gotten used to Banner walking around with the 'other guy' locked up in his chest. But he wasn't the only thing the cosmos had to throw at them, and the idea they weren't the biggest fish in the pond anymore, there were minnows swimming against the tide, was a scary one.

From her beginnings in the Red Room Natasha had been taught to rely on her skill and above all herself. And she was good at it. She knew how to kill a man and get what she wanted. But now the playing field had changed, their exposure to an extraterrestrial army and a god with a grudge match had forced her to revaluate her standing in the world. It scared her, there were too may variables, too many unknowns for her to successfully evaluate the situation.

And then there was the gem, the strange object sat 5 yards from her and she swore she could feel it. Niggling at her, scratching at her heart, willing for her to succumb. For what and to what end she didn't know.

"Tasha," Clint's voice cut through the fog. Kicking her foot against the reinforced glass the agent pulled herself back to the situation at hand.

"Yeah?"

"We were saying we're going to try and get in touch with Thor," Hawkeye summarized as Natasha walked towards him.

"We're going to go for the shouty thing?" The Black Widow questioned, her eyebrow raised curiously.

Clint opened his mouth to speak before sighing, "That we're still working on. Might have to go ask Fury for a favour."

"Fury's gonna yell for us?" Natasha hid a smile at the image of Nick Fury screaming for Thor.

"He might have a better idea," Clint scratched the back of his head. "Seriously, they could make Thor a magic hammer but they couldn't install a telephone line?"

Natasha shrugged, her eyes sliding from Clint's face to land back on the gem. She couldn't shake it, the unfamiliar sense of dread.

* * *

The rainbow bridge shimmered in the darkness of space, the Asgardians had rebuilt the Bifrost with the power of the Tesseract and once more the golden metropolis was connected to the rest of the Nine Realms. Leaning out into the open air Thor surveyed the kingdom he was convinced he was not ready to rule, a great weight that he could seldom shake fell across his shoulders.

"What troubles you my son?" A soft voice questioned, as a cool hand lay across his arm.

"Everything and nothing," Thor replied, his voice heavy.

"Do you think on your brother?" Frigga pressed, her hand squeezing ever so slightly.

"There are few days when I do not think of Loki," Thor sighed wearily. "I should have done more for him."

"We all could have done," Frigga gave her son a sad smile. "And like a wounded animal Loki struck out. He has felt much pain and suffering throughout his years but he is Odin's son and was much too proud to admit it. With you for an older brother and his heritage to contend with Loki did not know which way to turn. It is to my eternal shame that I did not reach out to him, to better understand him."

"But I failed him most, I am his brother, as children we played together and loved each other. But I bring him home in chains." Thor mused, his shoulders sagging as he fought the urge to shake off his mother's grip.

"But you brought him home alive," Frigga reassured, pulling the God of Thunder towards her. "I know we had to bind his magic but there was little else we could do, not when he holds so much power with it."

"And do we ever return it to him? Or do our actions only cause him to look on us with more feelings of mistrust?" Thor questioned harshly, his brow furrowed as he looked to his mother for answers.

"I don't know," Frigga sighed. "He speaks to me sometimes, when I visit him. I know he refuses to acknowledge your presence, but he still loves you."

"And I love him, but unlike Loki I am not ashamed of my emotions." Thor's hand balled into a fist before he fixed his mother with a look. "Does he express remorse for what he did?"

Frigga exhaled sharply, as tears pricked at the corner of her eyes. "He…. He won't allow himself to. There is so much he will not admit to, for fear of failure and mockery. Your brother is too proud… But I will not forsake him."

"Nor I Mother," Thor nodded his agreement, his hand wrapping around hers.

"Do you know, I almost forgot what I had come to tell you," Frigga gave her son a tight smile. "Heimdall wishes to speak with you."

* * *

As ever Heimdall stood vigilant, his eyes never blinking as he observed all Nine Realms. Approaching the gatekeeper Thor could not help but smile, Loki had been the only one that could get past Heimdall's watchful eye, much to the chagrin of their elders when they had been younger. Thoughts of a dark haired laughing boy were roughly pushed to one side, he could not allow himself to dwell on memories, not when the present and future were too pressing.

"Thor," Heimdall's deep voice reverberated through the air.

"You wished to speak with me?" the blond replied, coming to stand next to the guardian. The reassuring presence of the gatekeeper going some way to calm his nerves.

"I believe your presence on Midgard may be required,"

"For what purpose?" Thor asked. "Surely my place is on Asgard."

"The Avengers, those mortals you fought with, they have discovered something they do not understand nor command." Heimdall explained, "You care much for Midgard and its inhabitants, I thought this news would be of interest to you."

"What is it?" Thor prodded, his voice tense.

"I cannot see for certain, but I do not doubt one of the Infinity Gems has made its way to Earth."

Thor's jaw clenched, "Then I must go."

"You may need help," Heimdall challenged, moving his arms to rest more comfortably on his sword.

"Where would I find this help?" Thor returned, a frown gracing his brow.

Heimdall glanced over his shoulder, "I would look to your family."

"Loki?" Thor questioned, surprised at his friends implications.

"There is not a being who knows magic better," Heimdall shrugged. "The decision lies with you Thor."

* * *

A world away, the Grandmaster saw his ivory king fall in defeat. Reaching into his clothing he withdrew something from his pocket.

"Your prize," he muttered.

A blue gem shone in his grasp before it was snatched away.

The exchange marked the end of days, the point of no return.

* * *

**A/N: **Another chapter is here! Hope you all enjoyed it and sorry if it was a little jumpy. And please let me know what you think!


	4. Square One

_"I can't stand a naked light bulb, any more than I can a rude remark or a vulgar action."_ – A Street Car Named Desire, Tennessee Williams

* * *

The cell, whilst not dripping with stagnant water, the scent of decay pervading the stone walls and rats scurrying across his feet, was not what the God of Mischief was accustomed to.

But then Loki mused, he could have been housed in the most splendid room Asgard had to offer but he would still be surrounded by four walls - unable to leave, lost even to his magic.

Loki winced, he did not want to think of his magic, they had taken it from him, citing his own well being as a form of justification. He missed the constant hum of energy. The effortless flow as it traveled down his limbs only to be expelled from his fingertips, granting him the ability to cast illusions and spells.

Roughly pushing the thoughts of his past power to the back of his mind he tried to dwell on other things. But as always, his mind drifted back to those that would keep him their prisoner. He had been a year in the cell, not even books for company. His mother - Frigga - came to visit him, he more often than not sat in silence whilst she spoke.

_"This is not forever Loki, Odin expects you to learn from your actions and to seek atonement for them... Your casting down is his way to achieve this, and perhaps as a way to absolve himself of all responsibility. But we cannot deny it - we have failed you..."_

Her words more often than not riled him - what did she know? She presumed so much and asked so little. But whether it was a case of sentimentally or a genuine longing for change, Loki found himself softening to her words. Much to his ire. He was too weak, too long caged.

The clattering at the door alerted him to the arrival of company, it was most probably her again. Strangely, Loki found himself perking up at the prospect. The thought of another soul, however detestable, alleviated some of his torment.

The heavy key in the lock turned, the iron hinges screamed in protest, but eventually that door opened. However, it did not reveal the golden Asgardian he had been expecting, the brief feeling of warmth withered and died in his chest. His eyes narrowed.

"Brother," Thor nodded his head. "May I sit with you?"

A tremor of annoyance passed across Loki's face, and for a moment he was reminded of their youth - when out of sheer spite he would remain silent for days, never a word passing his lips. It was only until his resolve broke and the two became friends again that he would resume talking. But this was not the case now; they simply could not kiss and make up. Too much had been said, too much had come to pass.

* * *

Raising his head Loki fixed Thor with a stare. His brother was unusually grave, not that his other visits had been marked with a distinct amount of happiness.

"Loki..." Thor tried again, hoping his adoptive brother would prove to be more responsive this time round.

And still Loki remained silent, unwilling to return his brother's call. He knew that he was being petty, that he was reverting to the boy he long thought buried but then that was all he knew, it was his last point of reference, they had not been brothers for a long time - not really.

"Please brother, I need to speak with you. Whatever wrongs we have done each other must be put aside."

A flicker passed across Loki's face, "You put me in this cell and demand I recant my sins. And now you declare that I am not doing it fast enough, that I must do it now?"

Thor suppressed a sigh, "I do not come to dictate to you how you should go about your sentence... I come to ask for your help."

At Thor's words the God of Mischief smiled, a small chuckle escaping his throat. "My help Thor? Are you genuinely asking or do you plan to hold my incarceration against me? Another hundred years if I don't..."

"No!" Thor quickly exclaimed, his hands shooting up in defense.

"Then what? What possibly could the Mighty Thor need help with? You have bested me in every way _brother_, I do not see what I could do for you." Loki's words rang with disdain, his eyes full of self-loathing and rage.

Thor bit back his tongue; his mother had told him of Loki's mind. He was indeed full of hatred and wrath, but more often than the not rage was directed inwards. Loki was broken, his heart shattered and his mind twisted, but Thor could trace the cracks back to moments in their shared life when he could have done better and helped his brother.

"I ask you because I have little knowledge of magic," Thor responded, his eyes downcast.

"Magic?" Loki echoed. "You might not be aware, but I seem to have misplaced mine."

Thor sighed, "I know we bound your magic but we had little choice.

"You had a choice Thor," Loki frowned. "What magic do you speak of?" Despite himself, his interest was piqued.

"The Infinity Gems." Thor's voice was hollow, his gaze heavy as he waited for Loki's reaction.

"But the Allfather?" Loki's voice was suddenly centuries younger, the lines on his face wiped clear as his eyes widened in shook.

"We are in possession of the Gauntlet, the Gems have long been scattered about the Nine Realms."

"Which one?" Loki's voice was suddenly hard.

"We don't know for certain," Thor sighed. "I am asking you to help me Loki."

"Where is it?" The dark haired god suddenly demanded.

"Midgard."

At this Loki laughed, "Now how do you wish for us to go about this? Do you plan on continually travelling from Midgard to Asgard so you can describe to me what happens?"

"You will journey with me," Thor answered quickly, unsure of what to make of Loki's amusement

"And do you not think those mortals you love so much on Midgard would take issue with my return?" Loki gave a small smirk.

"If you promised to do no harm," Thor suggested.

"The one with the eye patch, Fury, he was adamant I was not to set foot on Earth again, I believe he called me a war criminal."

"I will vouch for you," Thor replied stoutly.

Loki opened his mouth to speak before a thought struck him violently in the chest. "You should not be too hasty Thor, I would have ample opportunity to betray you."

"Do you plan to?" Thor challenged, his eyes steely.

And there was the crux of the matter. Did he wish to change? He could offer up a lie, taking advantage of Thor's trusting nature, as he so often had. He had nothing to lose and Thor everything. He was already sentenced to eons in this cell, if he was caught what was another 200 years? Thor would lose the trust and respect of his teammates and gain the added weight of guilt and responsibility. Yet, here was his brother asking for help, and perhaps a small part of him did want to be redeemed. To put away the lies and deceit, but it had been so long, did he remember how?

Did he want to change – perhaps he had done so already.

"I might," Loki shrugged his shoulders. "I cannot say for certain and it would require you to place too much trust in me, unfounded and untested." The God of Mischief sighed, his eyes just meeting Thor's – he had spoken a rare truth.

"I would gladly take that risk," Thor countered.

Loki resisted the urge to roll his eyes; once more his brother was displaying his unfailing naivety and his unflinching desire to trust those around him. The two were opposite ends of the spectrum, Thor cared too easily and Loki did not care enough. But the Trickster had learnt to guard his heart, to trust someone would only lead to betrayal. It was in their nature, to spin lies and deceptions.

Maybe it was all a twisted attempt at self-preservation? And here perhaps he would find his motivations to help Thor. The Infinity Gems were powerful objects; he was not naive enough to think he could control them. But there were others out there who did. Others would seek to master the gems and with them, all existence. A lifetime in a cell was nothing compared to what others would do to him.

Thor was not a reason for him to help, the Avengers certainly not. But an existence governed by a creature that had the power of the gems and the gauntlet did not bode well.

"You do not need to take the risk Thor," Loki finally spoke, his voice soft. "I cannot promise you where my loyalties lie in relation to you. But I do not wish to see the gems fall into the hands of someone who would see the universe burn."

"Do you know of such a being?" Thor questioned, his voice hardening.

"There is always someone willing to seek absolute power," Loki replied somewhat cryptically.

"So you will help?'

"I could do with the walk," came Loki's acerbic response.

* * *

The gem appeared to be lying dormant, cushioned by black velvet and encased in glass it sat in the middle of the lab, taunting them in its silence. Whatever testing Tony and Bruce put it through, the results were hardly earth shattering.

"Chronium and vanadium," Tony sighed. "Beryllium, aluminum and cyclosilicate."

"You basically have a very big emerald," Bruce interjected as he removed his glasses to rub his eyes. "I guess it's pretty unusual to get one that size but there's nothing else there that would suggest other worldly powers."

"But it did something," Natasha replied vehemently. "That thing changed all of those people."

"Well right now, all we can figure is that we have an exceptionally large rock." Tony sighed, "And I'd so hoped for something interesting."

"So that's it?" Steve asked, rubbing a hand across the back of his neck.

"Well we can't find anything..." Bruce offered lamely.

"Just because you can't see it doesn't mean it's not there," Natasha could barely believe the words were coming out of her mouth; she was not one to have so much blind faith. She prided herself in being a rational creature. "It's magic right? Needless to say we don't know how it works."

"Whenever we've come into contact with magic - we've been able to read the energy coming off it in some form or another... Not this - there's nothing." Bruce replied softly, almost as if he was trying to lessen the blow.

"So we hand it over to Fury?" Steve piped up.

"Might as well," Tony answered. "Pepper prefers diamonds anyway."

"I'll make the call." Natasha offered, keeping her voice level. She was not about to gain herself a reputation for sentimentally, if you could even call it that.

But whatever it was she was convinced the gem held more secrets than it was letting on. Pulling out her SHIELD issued phone she punched in the number.

"Fury." As ever his voice was terse - perhaps it was a side effect of him trying to keep six superheroes from killing each other.

"Banner and Stark have finished conducting their tests - we're handing it over"

"You sound a little disappointed, need I remind you Agent Romanoff we do not want another magical artifact wreaking havoc over the general population?"

"No sir," came Natasha's response. "Will you prepare an evac?"

"Chopper's already on it's way. Touch down in five minutes."

"Roger that Sir."

With the click of the line Natasha pocketed her phone before returning to her teammates.

"Time to bag the gem guys, agents are five minutes out. Is the helipad clear Tony?"

"Yeah," the billionaire waved a carefree hand. "Pepper took the helicopter"

* * *

Loki sighed, he was loath to admit it but he had missed Asgard, and the past year had not given him ample opportunity to appreciate the realm for what it was. After all, a dark cell was not conducive to sight seeing.

For the briefest of moments he was given access to the life he thought long gone, astride a horse as he galloped towards the Bifrost, Thor beside him.

"Has Heimdall been told of my arrival? He might not take too kindly to my presence."

"Heimdall will not impede us on our quest brother."

Loki snorted, "I don't think it's as half as noble as you might desire."

"We journey to save the Nine Realms," Thor responded stoutly.

"Then may the Norns save us all."

"You doubt we will succeed?" Thor questioned as Heimdall ushered them into the golden chamber. Standing beside his brother Thor gave him such a penetrating stare Loki was almost forced to look away.

"I do not doubt your courage Thor. But I am afraid of..."

Loki's words were lost to the Bifrost as the two men felt a familiar tugging sensation, their insides pulled apart before they were forcefully squeezed together, their bodies roughly deposited on solid ground.

* * *

"You hear that?" Clint sat up sharply. Something large had hit the roof; a heavy thud seemed to reverberate throughout the building. Jumping to his feet the archer walked towards the window, looking out at the New York skyline he failed to see anything amiss.

"The chopper might have come back?" Bruce suggested, looking up to the roof.

Steve shook his head in response.

"Come on Red, let's go check it out." Tapping Natasha on the shoulder Tony gestured for her to follow

"You want us to..." Steve offered, making as if it to stand up.

"We got this Cap," Tony gave a small wink before dragging Natasha from the room.

The music in the lift was distracting to say the least; Natasha instinctively reached for the side of her leg only to find her fingers grasping at air. It was probably better that way; Tony wouldn't take too kindly to her shooting out the audio system in his elevator.

"Do you think you should stick behind me?" Natasha asked, her eyes fixed on the electronic dial; they were steadily moving up the building.

"Stick behind you?" the billionaire repeated, a smile dancing on his lips. "Are you planning jumping into the line of fire? I didn't know you cared."

"You're not wearing the armour and you're more vulnerable than I am. It makes sense."

"How exactly am I more vulnerable than you?" Tony shot back, giving Natasha a withering glare.

Natasha returned Tony's look, her eyes narrowed.

"Fine!" the billionaire conceded. "You go first, just don't come crying to me when you get shot in the ass."

* * *

Thor fidgeted with his cloak as he noticed the tell tale signs of an approaching lift.

"Stand behind me," he whispered sharply to Loki.

"Sorry? Stand behind you? I am not a child." The Trickster replied, affronted.

"We don't know what the reception will be like when they see us, it might be better if they see me first."

"You cannot expect me to hide behind you, as if you were my mother's apron strings?" Loki spat, his eyes boiling with rage.

"Mother never wore an apron, now get behind me!" With his words Thor roughly grabbed Loki and pulled the bristling god behind his back.

"The bell not good enough for you Point Break?" Tony's voice shot out across the rooftop and Thor did his best to smile.

Before any more could be said Natasha's arm shot out, grabbing Tony and preventing him from stepping closer towards the God of Thunder.

"What is the matter with you Agent Romanoff? If you wanted to go first so badly…"

"Since when did Thor have four legs?" Natasha quizzed, her eyebrow arching.

* * *

Loki wanted to hit Thor, and then he wanted to throw him off the building.

"I think they have noticed," the Trickster hissed into his companion's ear. "Maybe it was the fact you have one too many legs."

"They might not have…."

"So Thor, you wanna step away from whatever you're hiding?" Tony called out, his voice amiable.

With the grace to look slightly sheepish Thor stepped aside.

* * *

A/N: New chapter! Thanks for reading and please let me know what you think! And thank you the anonymous reviewer (s) - obviously I couldn't message you privately to say as much.


	5. Revelations

_"For he that does good, having the unlimited power to do evil, deserves praise not only for the good which he performs, but for the evil which he forbears." _

― Walter Scott, Ivanhoe

* * *

Natasha sucked in her breath, her heart beating a violent tattoo against her ribcage as Thor stepped away to reveal the individual he had been concealing. Beside her Tony stiffened, his hands clenching into fists. The agent was thankful that Steve and Clint hadn't persisted with the offer of help; she didn't know what Barton would do if he were presented with the one man that managed to wholly manipulate him. Not even a feat she had accomplished.

Somewhere in the closed off corners of her mind Natasha had envisaged seeing him again. But their imagined exchanges had always taken place with him firmly behind the glass. Not like this. Not when there were so many variables.

Squinting her eyes against the harsh glare of the midday sun Natasha thought him changed. His hair had been shorn closely to his head, the dark rings around his eyes were a distant memory, his frame, whilst nowhere close to Thor's was fuller. He generally looked healthier and the tincture of fear seemed to be lost.

"Punishment suits you Loki," Tony's voice shot out across the distance, breaking the tense silence that had befallen the strange company.

Sensing his brother was about to speak Thor held out a preventative arm, "We do not mean you harm Tony."

"You sure about that?" The billionaire replied skeptically, "Reindeer Games over there really did a number on New York last time he was here."

Natasha bit her lip, her fingers itching for the feel of cold metal beneath her skin. She was facing a god who had managed to level several blocks last time he threw a temper tantrum, a bullet to the chest, whilst probably not going to kill him would at least slow him down. But she was not to be allowed that defense, not when she was without her firearms. She wanted to kick something, it was a rooky mistake, but this _really_ wasn't what she had been expecting.

"We do not come here to repeat past actions," Thor quickly placated. "We come seeking something, we have been made aware that a certain artifact has fallen into your hands - it should not be here. The danger that it puts you under is insurmountable."

"What artifact?" Tony replied slowly.

Natasha tensed, the same sense of dread she had now grown so accustomed to began to scratch at the edges of her mind.

"A gem," Thor answered steadily, making small steps towards the two Avengers.

"What kind?" the billionaire questioned sharply, his eyes never leaving Loki's form.

"A powerful and dangerous one."

At this Loki rolled his eyes, Thor was making the whole affair as laborious and painful as pulling teeth. Starting forward he stopped short of Tony and Natasha, his green eyes seeking theirs in attempt to show them all the sincerity he could muster. "We are seeking one of the Infinity Gems, it has a great deal of power individually but in conjunction with the rest of its brethren it would prove fatal to life on this planet and the rest of the Nine Realms. It would appear normal to you, much like one of your precious stones, but I assure you there is an immense amount of power held within it."

"Sorry, can't help you," Tony gave a wide smile and a small bow of the head by way of apology. "Now, you two better hightail it out of here before we call Fury and unleash a can of whoop ass on you." Fixing Loki with a pointed stare he stepped back, pulling Natasha with him.

"We are not here to jest, and have only come because the matter is so grave Stark," Thor offered. "The Infinity Gems are built to fit in a gauntlet that is held on Asgard, if they were all to fall into the hands of one being they would hold sway over all of existence. If you have come across one of these gems you must tell us, it is imperative."

"Thor, you can't start making demands, not when you've dragged Loki along for the ride. The guy tried to take over the world last year, it's out of common courtesy to you that I'm not sending a rocket propelled grenade straight for his chest. Now, I repeat, we cant help you with this gem business and if you don't tell that gate keeper of yours to send you back to Asgard I will stick Fury on you, and trust me, the whole world wouldn't mind seeing Loki here pay for the many crimes he committed against this planet." Tony's eyes were cold, his voice uncharacteristically hard as he attempted to lay down an ultimatum.

Loki's eyes narrowed, any news of the gem was fast slipping from their fingers, Stark was clearly lying, obviously reticent to mention their knowledge of an all-powerful gem in his presence. As he had predicted the Avengers were not keen on his sudden reemergence on their planet. He had to admire their resolve though, he was still breathing at least. He had fully expected the green behemoth known as the Hulk to pin him to the floor before Stark sent some projectile flying at his head. Although Agent Romanoff did look like she would attempt to strangle him with her bare hands if she thought it would get her anywhere. He for one was glad she seemed to be missing her favourite pair of side arms.

Waves of distrust were coming off the two figures standing opposite Loki in droves. As much as they believed in Thor they couldn't bring themselves to extend that belief to him. Besides, there were the events of last year to contend with, they wanted to see him pay for his actions, but Thor had whisked him away to Asgard before they could even contemplate a punishment of the necessary severity. They were robbed of their chance to see him suffer for the wrongs he had done them. They would not trust his offer of help as Thor naively thought they would.

"They are not wrong to," Loki interjected before Thor could leap to his defense.

"Sorry, what?" Tony rejoined, his eyebrow quirking as if he was unsure of what he had just heard.

"They are not wrong to seek me punished," Loki conceded. Licking his lips the God of Mischief looked towards Thor, "He would have seen this done, but for recent events."

"This gem thing again?" Tony shot back, rolling his eyes.

"Heimdall has seen what has befallen the gem, there is no point keeping up this charade Iron Man," Loki offered. "I do not seek to control Midgard, my perspective has changed of late."

At this Natasha snorted, "Your perspective's changed? Last year you were pretty set on world domination."

"There were other forces at work, others who would see me…" Loki tailed off, his face suddenly closed.

Natasha frowned, she could always see the falsehoods no matter how skilled the liar or however far the deception went – Loki was no exception despite what some might believe. If any of their conversations were to go on, by some unusual twist of fate they seemed to bring the truth out of each other. And standing 105 stories up, the wind whistling through her hair, her heart pounding furiously behind her chest, Natasha Romanoff heard not one word of a lie. But for the first time in years, she wasn't sure if her gut instinct was enough anymore.

"And if we manage to put what happened behind us, why should we help you now?" Natasha crossed her arms over her chest, waiting for the rejoinder.

"Because there is more at stake now," Loki muttered. "The Infinity Gems are objects of immeasurable power and possibility."

"And you don't want one for yourself, because?" Tony shot back, his eyes challenging. "Seems like the perfect toy for a power hungry megalomaniac."

"Because I would never be able to master one," Loki spat. "I do not have the power nor do I have the strength. And lastly, I have no desire to. It has long been thought the gems are sentient, they do what they please, one might call himself master of them, but he never truly is. They would always seek to control those who wished to used them for their own gain – to what end though, I have no idea."

"Please don't tell me there's someone out there that's gotta catch 'em all?" Tony groaned, his hands flying to the back of his head in frustration.

Thor sent Loki a sidelong glance; waiting to see if his brother would offer up any more of the truth he knew was just under the surface.

"Loki?" the God of Thunder prodded, his eyes searching out the Trickster's.

Quickly casting his eyes downward Loki swallowed, he could tell them. He could offer up the name and have done with it. They need not know the full extent of his knowledge; they did not have to know the whole truth.

"There is one," Loki's voice was hesitant, for once his skills as a wordsmith deserted him. "There is one that would seek the Infinity Gems."

"And he is?" Tony quizzed.

Natasha resisted the urge to hit the billionaire, this was not the way you extracted information. Most people found silences uncomfortable, you would let them fill the space with whatever information they had to hand.

Loki's face hardened, uncertainty and fear flitting through his eyes. Natasha stepped forward, on instinct her hand reached out to his forearm. He wasn't telling them out of spite - he wasn't telling them out of _fear_.

"If you tell us who's looking for these things, the more likely it'll be for us to catch and stop him."

The second Natasha's fingers connected with Loki's wrist she could feel him shrinking backwards, retreating away from everything and everyone. And for a second the agent wondered if Loki missed his cell, she wondered if he thought he was being protected from the world as much as the world was being protected from him.

"You will not know his name," Loki muttered. His eyes looking past Natasha's, "But I will you tell you all the same. His name is Thanos."

Loki shuddered; even the creature's name on his tongue was foul. He glanced towards Thor, the Asgardian's face was unusually grave, Thanos was not a stranger to the Aesir.

"So, clearly you need to get us up to speed. By all rights we should probably throw you off the tower but if this Thanos guy is the new big bad maybe we should listen to what you have to say first." Pulling out his phone Tony quickly read the message that flashed up on the screen. "Jarvis has just informed me Agent Barton has left the building, something about SHIELD. Which is probably for the best, as I don't think Rock of Ages is his favourite person right now."

"Tony's right, let's take this inside," Natasha nodded her assent. The knowledge that Clint had left the tower left her feeling considerably relieved. She knew it was irrational, she knew that there was something greater to play for, but the idea of talking to Loki, comforting him, left her feeling dirty.

* * *

Loki sat in silence, Thor to his right, the Thunder God veritably itching to reach out and place a comforting hand on Loki's shoulder. Natasha and Tony were seated opposite them and were joined by Captain America, and the one who housed the green monster – Banner.

"So who is this guy?" Steve questioned, leaning forward, his eyes boring into Loki's. The soldier couldn't help himself, anger bubbled in his chest whenever he looked at the green-eyed god – he had caused so much grief and suffering, yet here was, sitting amongst them unchained and unfettered. Pushing down the bitterness Steve attempted to keep a level head, it would not be productive if he blew his top.

"Thanos is of Titan," Loki started, his voice expelled in one shuddering breath.

"As in the Greek Titans? The gods that were around before the Olympians?" Bruce questioned, his voice soft, unassuming. Not for the first time Loki wondered how such a diminutive man managed to contain such a creature as the Hulk.

"Thanos has made contact with this earth previously, his name perhaps giving rise to the Greek's concept of death – Thanatos." Loki shrugged.

"Like how the Vikings thought you were gods?" Tony took a casual sip of whisky, the ice cubes clinking merrily in glass.

"Precisely," Loki nodded. "Thanos has always sought strength, he has augmented his powers through magic and technology until he stands the strongest of all his race."

"And he's looking for the Infinity Gems?" Steve sighed; the man opposite him was not the being they had bought onto the helicarrier. A year in prison was one thing, but this was more than that – what had they done to him?

"Yes," Loki's eyes flitted towards Thor. "When he has found them, I have no doubt he will march on Asgard for the gauntlet."

Tony groaned, "Seriously tell your old man to stop hording stuff in that palace of his – its like Toys 'R' Us for super villains."

Loki couldn't hide the smirk that played on his lips, as Thor quickly jumped to the Allfather's defence, "Odin has long thought that this was for the Nine Realms protection."

"Right," the billionaire rolled his eyes. "So he definitely doesn't have the glove but we don't know how much of the bling he has to go with it."

"Bling?" Thor questioned, his brow creasing.

"What Tony is trying to say, is, Thanos doesn't have the gauntlet but we don't know how many of the gems he might have." Bruce clarified, a sigh escaping his throat.

"He doesn't have one of them," Natasha offered up, her voice toneless.

"Seriously Agent Romanoff?" Tony half yelled, annoyance marring his features. "That was our ace up the sleeve."

"You do have one of the gems?" Loki asked, looking towards Natasha, evidently she was not supposed to mention their knowledge of the gem; she was certainly proving to be an interesting woman.

"Yeah," Natasha sighed. "It surfaced a couple of days ago."

"Which one is it?" Thor interrupted, sitting forward in his seat.

"Guys, all the testing we did ruled out anything. It was just an emerald." Steve sighed, his voice heavy with resignation. "It was probably all coincidence."

"Emerald – so it is green?" Thor continued, looking towards Loki for guidance.

The Trickster frowned, "The Soul Gem."

"It can control peoples souls?" Natasha whispered, reluctant to look upwards, a sense of fear squeezing at her chest.

"It doesn't merely control souls, it desires them." Loki corrected, his gaze unreadable.

"Still doesn't explain how we couldn't find anything," Tony gestured with a finger between himself and Bruce. "We can find anything."

"The Gem did not wish for you to know," Loki replied. "Therefore you didn't."

"I saw something," Natasha suddenly volunteered.

"What? What did you see?" Loki turned to face the spy, their eyes meeting.

Natasha grimaced, "I don't know what I saw, but it was something. Like the gem was pulsating with life, inside of it, it was black but beating like a heart."

"It showed itself to you." Loki whispered, "It desires something of you."

"What?" Natasha snapped. "Desires what of me?"

Loki shrugged, "I cannot pretend to understand the gems fully, I can only glean a small amount of information from what you tell me."

"And what have you gleaned?" Natasha leaned forward, her gaze challenging Loki's. The god looked away, unable to meet the ferocity of her look.

"Loki!" Natasha demanded, her voice cracking through the air.

"It would seek to consume you." Loki whispered, his voice leaden.

But all further conversation was cut short by the arrival of a new voice.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't put this arrow straight through your eye, so help me God."

* * *

**A/N: **I realise there wasn't all that much conflict in this chapter bar Clint's appearance, but there will be plenty of it to come.

Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! As always let me know what you think and review!


	6. Desolation

_"What you seek you shall never find.  
For when the Gods made man,  
They kept immortality to themselves.  
Fill your belly.  
Day and night make merry.  
Let Days be full of joy.  
Love the child who holds your hand.  
Let your wife delight in your embrace.  
For these alone are the concerns of man."_

― The Epic of Gilgamesh

* * *

Loki sat perfectly still, unperturbed by the recent turn of events; his green eyes were impassive as he observed the man before him. At his side Thor had sprung to his feet, hands raised in surrender, his eyes looking beseechingly towards Barton. The Trickster resisted the urge to roll his eyes; this was fast becoming a habit of Thor's. The idea that the God of Thunder would defend Loki to the last did not sit well with the Trickster. What he had done for such a privilege he did not know – his innumerable sins and Jotun blood stood between them – yet Thor persisted. Still insisting that there was good to be found in the man he called brother.

_He still loves you._

Agent Romanoff's stark words echoed through his head until they rang with the weight of a denied truth. Loki's hands clenched reflexively, there was nothing in him worth saving – northing that was possibly worth loving. His past actions had demonstrated this; his future ones would not prove any different. His family sought to redeem him but they were deluding themselves – denying the inevitable reality. He was irredeemable, past all hope. They had made perfectly clear what they thought of his kind, what they thought of him.

"What in God's name is he doing here?" Barton demanded through a clenched jaw. To his credit the archer's arms were perfectly steady, his gaze unwavering, his deadly intent known to all in the room.

"He's helping us out," Steve offered. His voice level and eyes calm as he attempted to be the cooler head that prevailed.

"With what?" Clint snarled, his heated gaze still trained on the God of Mischief. The hatred that boiled in his eyes was caustic, barely contained with the stay of his bow.

"The gem," this time it was Natasha who spoke. And for the briefest of moments Clint's arm wavered imperceptibly. Loki shifted in his seat as he noted the archer's behaviour with interest. Barton had the right idea, the archer saw him for the monster he was but for a second necessity and curiosity got the better of him.

"I thought we'd decided it was just a rock. Nothing more, nothing less." Clint snapped, his arm straightening, his resolve reinstated as he stared down the God of Mischief.

Loki's eyes flicked to each of the Avengers in the room, Barton would eventually accept their words, however grudgingly. But it would take time, a resource they did not have. He was a master of lies, undoubtedly, but mere falsehoods would not work with Hawkeye. He would have to deal in the lesser-known commodity of truth if he were to win the archer over.

"The gem has the power to conceal its true nature," Loki began deliberately, ignoring the audible in take of breath as the words flew from his lips with casual ease. The Trickster could veritably feel Thor's dismay, but he did not dwell on it. "It is an object of incredible power. It belongs to a collection of sorts; an individual – Thanos – is seeking this collection. He wishes to posses all the gems and the Infinity Gauntlet that holds them together. With it he would become supreme, omnipresent and omnipotent, all Nine Realms would fall to his power.

"Your comrades will not ask you to believe that I have reformed, that I am now wholly rehabilitated. They will ask you to think of the greater good, and I echo their sentiments. What I do is out of selfishness and self-preservation; I do not wish to see a universe controlled by a mad titan. If this eventually ever came to pass your deaths would be quick, but mine would be lingering, full of suffering and torment – I would like to avoid this."

"So that's why I shouldn't kill you?" Barton questioned, pulling the string back further, the veins in his arms standing out against his skin. "Pretty sure Thor could help us out, you might just be a spare part. Expendable."

"In the ways of magic Thor is woefully inadequate to advise you," Loki returned easily. His eyes only momentarily passing over the God of Thunder's face to gauge his reaction, a flicker of annoyance registered on the Asgardian's features.

"Clint," Natasha interjected, her eyes searching for her friends. "I know this must be difficult for you…"

"Really Nat? You know that it's difficult for me?" Barton raised his voice, uncharacteristically angry with his partner.

"You know what I mean," Natasha responded emphatically. "We know what Loki did to you, we _all _know what he tried to do this city. But there are times when we have to shelve whatever baggage we have and get on with the job at hand. As it stands, Loki's the lesser of two evils…''

"How do we know this Thanos is all that bad?" Hawkeye questioned, his gaze sliding from Natasha and back towards the two gods opposite him.

"Loki does not exaggerate when he speaks of Thanos," Thor's voice was measured; any trace of anger or annoyance was carefully tucked away. "His lust for power is known across the realms, he has yet to touch Asgard but the wars he has waged are renown, as is his obsession…."

"Obsession?" It was Tony who spoke, his brow quirking in question as he sat further forwards in his seat.

"With Death." Loki replied sharply, his eyes darkening along with his thoughts.

"What he wants to die? Maybe I'm wrong guys, but isn't that a good thing?" The billionaire gave a small shrug before staring pointedly at Loki.

"He does not wish to die, he wants to please Death, he offers up souls in an attempt to woo her." Loki frowned. "This is all done with an aim to win her, to gain her favour."

"Run that by me again, he wants to woo death?" Clint's eyes narrowed, his mouth a hard line as he attempted to filter out the truth. "You cannot be serious?"

"This is the truth Barton," Thor sighed, his eyes downcast as he seemed almost overwhelmed by the weight of the news he bore.

"Thanos' mind is cracked, there is little reason to be found there. But needless to say he will kill all life if he thinks that it will win him Death's heart." The God of Mischief gestured with his hand towards the heroes in the room. "If he obtains the Infinity Gauntlet your lives will be held forfeit and so will this entire plant."

"But death isn't a person – death is a biological process, cells atrophy and we stop existing, living." Bruce squeezed the bridge of his nose; once again his knowledge of science was being challenged by the Gods of Asgard.

"I have heard those on Midgard refer to Lady Luck, you personify a concept, why is Death any different?" Loki questioned, his green eyes challenging.

"The Grim Reaper," Natasha offered, the smallest of nods given to Loki. "But a skeleton with a scythe isn't exactly what we'd consider the most desirable of partners."

"They say Death appears as a woman of untold beauty," Thor explained.

Interrupting the God of Thunder, Loki spoke, his forehead creasing in thought. "Although, Thanos' desire is not confined to his physical desire of her. He relishes in the act of killing individuals – his sadism knows no bounds and his hunger no limits. There are creatures who revel in carnage and destruction, Thanos is one of them."

"So that's it, an evil alien who has a thing for Lady Death is going to try and kill all life in the hope that he can get some?" Barton voiced incredulously.

"So it would seem." Loki slowly rose from his seat, acutely aware of Clint's arrow tracking his movement. "And now you have a choice Agent Barton. You either send that arrow into my chest in a hope it will kill me or we settle our score after we have put an end to Thanos' plans."

Clint and Loki confronted each other, Hawkeye's bow dominating the space between them as the Trickster waited for response he hoped he had guessed correctly.

After what appeared to be hours Barton came to a decision. The change in Hawkeye was almost unnoticeable, the skin around his eyes smoothed, his stance loosened and he blinked, for what seemed like the first time since he entered the room.

"So what do we need to do?" Clint asked abruptly, dropping his weapon.

Despite himself Loki breathed a sigh of relief, he had managed to read the signs correctly – he wasn't always as fortunate.

* * *

The garden was a thing of undeniable beauty. Wild flowers were in perpetual bloom, various grasses flourished and established trees provided shade to whomever chose to walk the well-kept paths. Low hanging bows bore fruit of every imaginable variety; the entire pasture was teaming with life. An oasis amongst the cold desolate planets that inhabited a far off star system, out of reach to the many that would seek to exploit it. Alone in his work Gardener tended to the plant life, content in his solitary existence.

But a shadow had been cast across his world; a specter had fallen across this haven and soon desolation would follow.

A large, calloused hand stretched upwards before snatching down an overly ripe fruit. Squeezing the heavily scented flesh between strong, dexterous fingers, the taught skin of the fruit could no longer contain its sticky centre, expelling it in a satisfying squelch. Observing the mess in the palm of his hand Thanos smiled. There was rare beauty in the destruction, an intoxicating allure that could not be ignored.

"Why pluck the fruit when you had no desire to eat it?" The voice was a kind one, only mildly curious at the arrival of the stranger.

"Because I could," Thanos replied softly. Flicking the ruined fruit from his hand he turned to address his newfound companion, his eyes alight with an unquenchable fire.

"Why are you here Thanos? There is little sentient life on this planet – your quest to please Lady Death would not be well served here."

"You have something and I desire it." Thanos replied simply as he pulled away another fruit, crystalized sugar bursting through its skin. Once more his fingers tightened their grip and the tasty morsel was turned to a pulp.

"I only desire to grow my garden." His wizened digits strengthening their hold of his staff, his eyes hollow with a cool contempt.

"And I do not seek to stop that – I only wish you give me what is mine." Thanos offered what he supposed to be a soft smile, but no warmth reached his eyes, only a cruel anger lurked in his blackened orbs.

"What is yours? You must be mistaken Thanos, nothing here is yours."

"I already have others Gardener, give me the Time Gem and all will be forgiven." The string of words was forced from between Thanos' lips, the anger quivering in the air between them.

"I will not give the Time Gem to you, nor will you take it from me." Gardener straightened his back as he brought his staff up, the tip glowing ominously as it pressed against the Titan's chest.

"I had hoped it would not come to this," Thanos conceded before he brought his arm careening towards Gardener.

With incredible agility the Elder leapt backwards, his body cutting through the air with startling speed before he landed on his feet. Swinging the stick up and around his head he pointed it in the direction of Thanos willing the power that he controlled to course along the staff. Within seconds a swirl of energy exploded from the staff's tip to land squarely against the Mad Titan's chest. With a guttural yell Thanos stumbled back, a black scorch mark discolouring his armour.

"You have learnt a few tricks in your time," the Titan nodded in grudging respect.

"And I have many more," Gardener rushed forwards the staff coming up with blinding ferocity, a loud crack reverberated through the air as the butt of the staff hit Thanos under the chin. Once more the Titan fell backwards, landing against the solid ground Thanos barely had the chance to roll out of the way before the staff crashed into the soft earth.

With surprising agility for one so large Thanos leapt to his feet, his hand whipping out to grab Gardener by the throat, with dispassionate ease he flung the man towards a nearby tree, the Elder's body cutting clean through the trunk only to land several feet away.

Walking towards the crumpled form of Gardener the Titan's eyes widened in shock as he saw another torrent of power stream forth from the old man's staff. Throwing his hands in front of his chest Thanos braced for impact, he could feel the energy burn his skin, white-hot blisters forming along his forearms before they popped and the skin peeled, giving way to angry flesh. Staggering backwards against the tirade the Titan grit his teeth, his feet planting firmly in the soil he ground to a halt. Inching forwards with a grim determination Thanos moved towards Gardener, the power still streaming past him, the skin on his arms long stripped away.

He was within inches of Gardener now and with a monumental effort his right arm shot forwards, his hand bloody as it grappled with the end of the wooden staff. If Gardener was surprised he did not show it, only his eyes darkened in determination, but it would prove to be of no avail. Raw fingers wrapped around the crook of the staff and with a large grunt Thanos pulled Gardener towards him. Bringing his elbow smashing into the Elder's face he yanked the stick free. With a maniacal smile he broke the stave over his knee before pulling Gardener to his feet. Already his damaged hands were healing.

"Give it to me."

"I do not have it," Gardener chocked out.

Thanos' fingers tightened their hold, bruises already beginning to form around Gardener's neck. "You will give it to me, I will have the Infinity Gems and the universe will fall."

"I do not fear Death," Gardener whispered.

"Oh but you do," Thanos muttered, his lips pressed against the Elder's ear as his acrid breath washed across the man's face. "You fear the emptiness that will follow. The endless years of nothing, the never-ending black – where nothing will grow and no flowers will bloom. You will be alone, left to rot in a dark empty void where all life withers and decays."

The silence that followed was almost unbearable but finally Gardener spoke, his voice full of bitter hatred. "I have hidden it…"

"Where?" Thanos demanded pulling the Elder closer towards him, his eyes once more consumed by the unnatural desire to poses death.

"A fresh water lake not far from here, my home."

Flinging Gardener to the floor Thanos marched through the undergrowth, his goals once more in sight. The Elder was left behind him as shuddering gasps escaped his lungs, clawing the upturned soil in front of him Gardener observed the destruction. This small corner of his garden was ruined; the devastation Thanos promised to rain down on the Nine Realms had already reached him. In his chest his heart broke, the life of peace and tranquility he desired was already lost.

The world would crumble and Death would be sated.

* * *

**A/N: **Another chapter kids! Sorry the update wasn't as fast as the others. Thanks to all the people who are following the story - it was always nice to see. But as always reviews are appreciated, especially if you have any feedback to give me, its really not perfect.

Anyway, hope you all enjoyed what I had to offer.


	7. My Friend, The Maniac

_"Then I went down into the basement,_

_Where my friend, the maniac, busies himself with his electronic graffiti,_

_Finally his language touches me,_

_Because he talks to that part of us which insists on drawing profiles on prison walls,_

_In that moment, poetry will be made by everyone,_

_And there will be emus in the zone." – _Sans Soleil, Chris Marker

* * *

Natasha could feel his gaze on her; the fact that the two of them were in a small-enclosed space was not helping maters. Whilst not exactly as strong as Thor, Loki was clearly no push over. Several violent images flashed through her mind, each scenario gorier than the last as her imaginary self attempted to subdue Loki. If he had been an ordinary human she was confident that she would walk away the victor. She was familiar with the art of killing and survival – there was little Natasha would not do to ensure it.

But she still remembered Loki's whispered shout and the hatred that poured with such ease from his lips. He was no stranger to killing either.

_Not until I make him kill you, slowly, intimately, in every way he knows you fear. And then he'll wake just long enough to see his good work. And when he screams, I'll split his skull._

_This is my bargain, you mewling quim!_

Reflexively Natasha's hand went to her throat, she could almost feel his long slender fingers wrap around her neck and tighten like a steel trap. He could so easily take her life, it didn't matter what the Soviets had done to her, whatever regenerative powers she had been granted would be useless. He would rip the life from her bones before discarding of her broken body with little care or grace. She would fight to the last, but it would never be enough, not when he had the power of a god, and she was a mere mortal.

The strained melody being pumped through the elevator's speakers were causing a muscle to twitch in Natasha's jaw. The strings and the general sense of ickiness that the music evoked were proving to be too much for the Avenger; it was undoubtedly Stark's idea of a joke. Her fingers strayed to her sidearm, the temptation almost too great but she stopped. Crossing her arms firmly over her chest she tried to push away the niggling thoughts.

"You seem uncomfortable Agent Romanoff," Loki's mildly amused voice drifted over to her and not for the first time she wished she could rip out his tongue.

"You're mistaken," came her curt response. As per usual she kept her voice level, impassive.

"Do you think people will take you more seriously when you set your jaw that way? Or are you biting down whatever scathing aspersions you wish to cast on my character" Loki questioned lightly. "One would assume that something or perhaps someone, is annoying you."

"Annoyed? If I feel anything, it's not annoyance," Natasha's eyes flashed in the Trickster's direction. "The world as I know it is liable to take a nose dive and you think that the one emotion I'm feeling is annoyance? Annoyance is when you step in dog crap; annoyance is when you run out of coffee on a Monday morning. Thanos raining Holy Hell down on me and my friends…."

"Fear," Loki interrupted, his eyes meeting Natasha's and a current passed between them. A moment where they both understood each other, for one second their mutual fears pulled them together and the agent felt a tightening in her chest. She was not supposed to empathize with mass murders or war criminals. She was not supposed to be like him….

_Your ledger is dripping red, gushing red and you think saving a man no more virtuous than yourself will change anything?_

Loki had been talking about Barton, but did she really think that she was any better than the God of Mischief himself? Was there anything that separated them when it came down to it? She tried to atone for her sins, but was she doing right by others or was it an attempt to soothe her tormented conscious? Selfishness at its best.

"Are you afraid?" Natasha asked the question she already knew the answer to and despite herself she could feel her voice breaking.

Loki remained silent, his eyes fixed firmly on the elevator doors, the journey was taking an absurdly long time. In fact Natasha was fairly certain the lift had stopped moving altogether.

"Yes," the one syllable hung in the air between them. A lead balloon that hovered momentarily before crashing to the floor.

"You're immortal, a god, what do you have to fear?" Natasha sent Loki a sidelong glance.

"I might have been granted an extraordinarily long life Agent Romanoff but I am not invulnerable. Any Asgardian may fall in battle."

"So you're afraid of dying?" Natasha shot back.

Loki snorted, "Death is one thing, in fact I would welcome it… But I am not speaking of Death, I am speaking of Thanos and I fear him."

"So he's the biggest bully in the playground now?" Natasha prodded, her eyebrow raised archly.

"Agent Romanoff, he has _always_ been the biggest bully in the playground."

Finally the piped music stopped and the ping of the elevator doors opening was heard. Natasha inwardly cursed; she could feel the truth she had so painstakingly reeled in slip from her grasp.

"Lead the way wont you?" Loki motioned with his hand, he was surprised they had left him unbound, a gesture of goodwill undoubtedly.

Natasha resisted the urge to roll her eyes; stepping into the corridor she waited for Loki to follow her.

* * *

Crossing the threshold into the room that had been roughly converted into a cell to house him Loki fixed Natasha with an indecipherable look. The agent felt stripped bare, Loki's green eyes wiping away the layers of dirt and deception. With most extractions her feelings remained walled up, away from the prying eyes of her victims, but not with him. With Loki she had to expose her soul, he would take nothing less.

"What did you mean?" Natasha finally asked as the door closed between them. "What did you mean by always?"

Loki offered the Avenger a tight smile, a sudden shadow falling across his eyes, "I am afraid Agent Romanoff that you have to pay the boatman his due."

"Meaning?" Natasha's eyes narrowed.

"You know."

Sitting down on his plainly made bunk Loki closed his eyes, signaling that their interview was at an end.

* * *

_He had been falling. He didn't know for how long. Time felt warped, moments stretching out for eternities, decades shrinking down to seconds. He had fallen through realities and worlds, unsure of how to halt his course. He was a voiceless wraith – unheard and never seen by the countless many that inhabited the great Yggdrasil._

_The cold had been unbearable, even for one such as him. It was as if his blood had frozen within his veins, with every beat of his heart there came untold pain as ice carved a way through his protesting flesh. _

_And yet Death still failed to find him, the one boon that could have been granted to him remained lost, a perverse twist of fate when he had been so willing to welcome her embrace._

_Instead another being had plucked his broken body from the frozen wasteland, his savior perhaps? _

_And he had been saved, after a fashion. His life had been forced back into his lungs, his heart coerced into beating, his blackened soul had sputtered to life. Only to be held in a chokehold by the depraved creature than had discovered him._

_Thanos had pulled him from the abyss and Thanos held his life, however insignificant. But Thanos was one to pull the legs off spiders._

_He had screamed for Odin then, he had screamed for every one of them, but the Allfather would not come. Instead a deal had been struck, the irons of servitude clapped around his wrists._

* * *

Natasha looked at Tony in disbelief. The industrialist met her gaze with defiance, not many could.

"You want me to what?" She questioned incredulously.

"Do I have to repeat myself?" The billionaire sighed, running a hand through already messy hair. "You know how I hate that."

"Humour me," Natasha deadpanned, her blue eyes hard as she gripped the side of her chair, her knuckles losing all colour.

"Well, I'm fairly sure Fury isn't going to sanction this little arrangement we've got going with Rock of Ages, so he definitely isn't going to let us have the Soul Gem. Meaning you have to take it."

"You want me to steal the Soul Gem from under SHIELD's watch?" Natasha gripped the bridge of her nose with her index finger and thumb.

"Think of it as exercise," Tony smiled brightly.

"I take it you have a decoy?" Natasha muttered, her eyes barely rising to meet Stark's.

"Ready and waiting," the billionaire leaned back in his chair. "All you've got to do is infiltrate the base and snatch the rock. I have a virus working on the CCTV as we speak."

"And there's no other way?"

"I would have thought of it Agent Romanoff, besides I thought you were the best at what you do and what you do isn't pretty?"

"You're quoting X-Men Tony," Natasha rolled her eyes. "Fine, when do I leave?"

"Uh Zero Dark Thirty," Stark offered, his eyes sliding past Natasha's face to land on the clock hanging on the back wall.

"Seriously? Half past midnight?" Black Widow frowned.

"Oh, no. I just wanted to say that." Tony shrugged apologetically.

"Then?"

The billionaire waved a dismissive hand, "Oh some hour that's so late it's early."

Natasha shook her head before turning on her heel, a whispered phrase escaping her lungs, "Bozhe moi."

* * *

The car sped around the corner; next to Natasha Clint's hands gripped the steering wheel, his eyes fixed firmly on the road. They had only exchanged perfunctory phrases, the mission's objectives had been cleared and nothing else had been said. Natasha ordinarily used to silences between them shifted uncomfortably in her seat. This was not how their partnership worked; she could feel the bricks already beginning to pile up, the unspoken words burying whatever friendship they had built.

"Are you on my side?" Clint finally asked, his voice gravelly as he made another sharp turn.

Natasha didn't answer immediately, he wanted her to say yes. "I always have your best interests at heart."

"Meaning?" Hawkeye snapped.

"Meaning, we all have to make tough choices but I will always think about you, even if you don't always see it."

"Is that how you're justifying working with Loki and looking me in the eye?" Despite himself Clint felt his voice waver, admittedly this probably wasn't the best time to air his grievances.

"We covered this Clint, there isn't another way. Emotions don't play into it."

"What if I cant shake them?" Barton asked, his voice raw.

Natasha clenched her jaw, "You have to try."

Clint nodded, for now it was enough. "We're here."

* * *

Gaining access to the building had been easy, Natasha was after all a trusted member of the organization. She felt a sharp twist in her stomach, there was something wrong with stealing from those they would normally call allies. Forcing back the swell of emotions Natasha stepped into a vacated office.

Stark had the cameras on loop, the computer system had been hacked so that her key card hadn't been registered when she entered the building, she was a digital ghost, all that she had to do now was disappear.

Vaulting up onto a nearby desk Natasha wrenched open a grill that covered one of the many entrances to the carefully mapped ventilation system. Slowly letting it fall the piece of metal hung on its hinges.

The building ran a small security force at night, the majority of work being saved for office hours. The teams that kept hours with their offices in London and Japan were confined to the 5th and 12th floors; the rest of the agency was on call. She would face little in the way of obstructions. Admittedly crawling around in an air duct would virtually minimize all risk of running into anyone, hence its appeal.

Placing either hand on opposite sides of the metal entrance Natasha heaved herself through, landing with a light thud she pulled out a plastic tube from her belt, cracking it she was bathed in a blue glow. Pressing her hand against her ear she let the comms link flair to life.

"I'm in position."

"I see you," Clint's reassuring voice sounded in her ear. "You need to crawl forward until you've gone past three vents, there then should be a drop down, you'll need to take it."

"Roger."

With a slight grunt Natasha crawled forward. Her arms cramped together as she gripped the light with her right thumb, her four fingers splayed against the floor.

True to Clint's word a sharp drop appeared directly in her path, with a small sigh Natasha launched herself forwards, her body traversing the gap. Shimmying backwards her feet dropped down the shoot, the rest of her body following until she was dangling from the edge. Bringing her knees up to her chest Natasha slowly walked her hands down the vertical wall of metal, easing her back against the opposite wall. Bracing her shoulders against one side of the shoot, her legs on the other Natasha pressed her comms link.

"How far?"

"One floor, if you swing into the adjacent shaft the next vent will open up round the corner from the vault. Two heavies on the door."

"Any point with the decoy?"

"Probably not, they're going to remember being attacked, the jig will be up at that point."

Natasha allowed herself a small sigh of frustration.

Lowering herself down the shaft Natasha saw the opening, letting herself drop her hands reached out and grabbed the ledge, her muscles screaming in protest as she caught her body weight. Biting back the discomfort Natasha pulled herself upwards, sliding into the duct. Once more she crawled forward, the cold metal stinging her hands.

Finally the vent came into view, looking through the metal slates Natasha waited, once satisfied no one was coming she carefully unlatched the grate and pulled it upwards. Dropping through the newly made exit she landed lightly on her feet, her arms shooting out as she kept her balance. Straightening up the Avenger jogged ahead, pressing her back to the wall Natasha glanced around the corner, as predicted there were two SHIELD agents standing guard. Thankfully they were looking away from her but she would still have to get close enough to the both of them without them recognizing her.

Glancing down at her belt Natasha resisted the urge to grin. Yanking the grenade free from her belt she pulled the pin before letting it roll down the corridor. The small metal ball came to halt in front of the two guards before expelling copious amounts red smoke.

Shooting forwards Natasha sped down the hall; it was with practiced ease that she grabbed the first guard's head with both hands. Pulling her arms down sharply she brought her knee up to connect with the man's face; she felt his nose break beneath her ministrations. Letting him fall to one side the Black Widow quickly batted the other guard's arm aside, sending an elbow cracking against his face before smartly smacking at his throat with an open palm, seizing his shoulders Natasha brought his body spinning round, his face flying into one of the metal walls. Letting him slump to the floor the assassin sensed the other agent lumbering to his feet, pivoting on her left foot Natasha sent a flying roundhouse at his head. With a resounding thump he fell to the floor.

"How do I get in?" She questioned as her fingers pressed against her earpiece.

"Use your key card, Stark will do the rest."

Pulling out her ID badge Natasha swiped it against the lock, to her surprise the light switched from red to green.

The gem was in the same container they had sent it in, the vault looking more like a lab than the conventional safe. Taking a tentative step forward Natasha braced herself for the sound of an alarm, none came. Quickly snatching the Soul Gem she replaced it with the copy Tony had managed to create. Dropping the gem into the pouch dangling from her belt she glanced about the room, there were several artifacts that SHIELD had collected from across the world strewn about the lab, each in its own containment box. Finally her eyes landed on a small portable hard drive, grabbing the piece of technology she headed for the door.

* * *

Stark Tower was quiet, dawn just breaking across the horizon, soon Manhattan would awake and Barton would be alerted to a a break in at SHIELD HQ. There was a lot to be said about trust, Fury trusted both him and Natasha, and they were about to use it for their advantage.

"So it went off without a hitch?" Bruce questioned softly as he accepted the two objects from Hawkeye.

"Yeah, Natasha had to take out two guards, hence why she swiped the hard drive, they'll think we came for the information on that, rather than the Soul Gem. Hopefully they wont look too closely at the decoy." Barton stifled a yawn.

"Where is Agent Romanoff?" Dr Banner asked lightly as he placed the gem back in the glass box, his eyes narrowing warily.

"She said she had something to do," Clint shrugged, for now he was tired of asking. Natasha had to deal with whatever demons she had by herself and he would be there when she was ready to share. Right now he needed bed.

Natasha lowered herself onto the floor; sitting cross-legged her eyes met with Loki's, his green orbs staring at her intently.

"They called it the Red Room." Natasha began haltingly, her gaze dropping from his, the intensity of Loki's gaze unnerving her.

* * *

**A/N: **The elevator music in question is the theme from 'A Summer Place'. Also, I first heard the quote from the start of the chapter at the beginning of Kasabian's 'West Rider Silver Bullet'.

Anyway kids! Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks to all those following the story and please review!


	8. The First Confession

_"The worst of all the things that haunt poor mortal men," said I; "and that is, in all its nakedness—'Fear!' Fear that will not have light nor sound, that will not bear with reason, that deafens and darkens and overwhelms. It followed me through the corridor, it fought against me in the room_—" – The Red Room, HG Wells

* * *

Natasha's keen eyes studied her hands, they were strangely devoid of scars, odd considering she had done enough damage with them to warrant at least a few fine lines. Clenching her fist she noted how the veins rose to the surface, quickly unfurling her hand she choked back a gasp as several violent images flashed in front of her. Men choking to death, their veins swollen, skin taught as it turned a mottled blue, fingers wrapped around thick necks as the final rasping breaths passed their lips – her hands had snatched the life from them and she had felt nothing at the time.

No remorse, no guilt. _Nothing_. She had been an empty vessel; personalities and thoughts were poured in and out of her head at the whim of her handlers. Emotions were a weakness, a liability. Her performance was judged on how quickly and efficiently she despatched her targets, her worth based on however many she had killed. And there were many.

"I'm a classically trained ballet dancer," the red head offered mutely, her eyes still downcast, the swell of emotions she had just experienced ebbing away.

Loki frowned, the beginning of the conversation had begun with such promise, but it seemed that Agent Romanoff was either stalling for time or had lost her wits.

"I'm not sure your skills as a dancer are entirely relevant…" Natasha could feel the Trickster's gaze boring into the back of her head.

She gave a hollow laugh, her voice cracking as she lifted her head to stare blankly at the cell's occupant.

"It was one of their fabrications," the Avenger whispered. "They implanted false memories to keep me loyal, my personality was wiped clean and I was granted another. In one memory I was Illayna Baranov; I had trained for years at the Moscow Ballet. It was my greatest desire to dance as Juliet. I killed my target before that dream could be realized and I was returned to the Red Room.

"I was taken as a girl, I lost my parents in an attack on Stalingrad, the building we had been sheltering in was hit by an incendiary, needless to say the whole thing burnt down. I would have died but a young soldier helped me.

"In the chaos of war he lost track of me and the Red Room became my new home. There were other girls there too, orphans like me. They taught us all sorts of things, but they started small: languages, science, literature and math. Then the physical exercise classes turned into something more, gymnastics took on new meaning - we weren't just asked to jump across a floor mat. They taught us how to attack and defend ourselves. They honed us; each new task they introduced furthered our education. If a girl failed to master a new lesson, we didn't see her again, they told us a family had come to take her away. We believed them for a while… "

Natasha abruptly stopped, her eyes locking with Loki's. She didn't know what had prompted her to share her past with the caged god. Natasha wasn't just letting him in to see what he might offer her in return. Rather she had chosen to divulge her secrets – it was an end in itself.

The agent had returned from SHIELD with an overwhelming urge to see Loki. Her interactions with the Trickster cast a harsh light on her reality but she was fairly sure she needed it; whispered confessionals to Clint were not enough. She needed the outpouring of emotions, the brutal honesty and then maybe she'd feel it – catharsis.

"Does is still hurt you?" Loki whispered, he had moved Natasha noticed, from his seat on the bed to the floor. They both sat opposite each other, a sheet of glass to separate them. A strangely intimate position only made acceptable due to the physical divide between them.

"Does what still hurt me?" Natasha questioned, her voice strangely flat.

"That they used you," Loki clarified; his eyes were filled with a mixture of indecipherable emotions but derision was not amongst them.

"It was a long time ago," the Avenger answered.

"And we both have long memories." Loki echoed her previous words and for a second Natasha found it hard to breath. "They took what was yours and made it theirs. They took away your choices."

"I got away," the red head placed a contemplative finger against the cool glass, her blue eyes meeting his green.

"You didn't answer my question," Loki stated matter-of-factly.

Suddenly dropping her gaze Natasha bit her lip, "Does it hurt? When I let it. When I think about what they did to us, grooming us to become their ultimate weapons. They used us and took away our innocence, they made killers of us and yes they took away our choices. But then I think about what they gave me in return."

"Yes, they taught you how to kill and defend yourself, but you would hardly need those skills if they hadn't forced you into a world that you had no desire to be part of." Loki gave the Avenger a wry smile; there was a distinct lack of malice in his words.

"No, but that's how it is and if I my training had been anything less than it was, I wouldn't have survived." Natasha expelled a lungful of air sharply through her nose. "I might as well use what they gave me for good, right?"

"I am not the best person to talk about using their powers for good," Loki replied sardonically, giving a small laugh his eyes creased at the corners.

'What about now?" Natasha probed.

"I told you, this isn't about redemption, this is about self preservation," the Trickster rejoined, trying his best to mask whatever emotions were close to spilling over.

"What did he do to you?" Natasha whispered, inching closer to the glass, the remainder of her digits joining her index finger as her hand splayed out across the cold surface. "Why are you afraid of him?"

Loki let loose a shuddering sigh, his eyes heavy as he took in the woman sitting across from him. He felt a tightening in his stomach, he could never tell with her – what thoughts lurked behind those steely blue eyes.

Natasha's motivations had always been unclear, she was a master of manipulation and she knew that she had to expose some of her own truths to find his. And he? What was he doing? He was willing to tell Natasha what dark secrets lurked in the recesses of his mind when he had no inclination, nor desire to tell his own mother, the woman that had raised him from childhood. He would not tell Thor, even when it would go some way to explain his actions and allow him a brief moment to breathe, the weight of the lies alleviated for a few sweet moments.

His elbows resting against his knees Loki pinched his brow, his eyes closing as he tried to push away his errant thoughts. Images of Thanos flittered across his vision, the Titan's grey lips stretching across his mouth to expose jagged teeth, a cruel smirk splitting his features in two. Clenching his fist Loki slammed the door shut on Thanos' face, he would not let the mere memory of the despotic Titan break him.

"He found me," Loki finally spoke as his voice cracked.

Natasha shifted, her blues eyes narrowing in a silent question, but she kept quiet, she knew the god was not done yet.

"Thanos is no stranger to inflicting pain on those that displease him or those he wishes to control." The Trickster rushed out the words, as if saying them faster would somehow dilute their meaning or power. He had failed to tell Frigga or Thor his true knowledge of Thanos; he had failed to tell them that he knew the Titan intimately. How he had been broken and rebuilt, a cracked and tarnished version of his former self.

"Did he control you?" Natasha prompted; she could feel the truth that she had so desperately sought inches away from her. But a small part of her didn't want to know. The more she shared with Loki and the more he with her, the closer they were drawn together, bound in their shared truths and deceptions.

Loki nodded his head, "It wasn't the promise of death that he used to compel me, it was the memory of the pain he had inflicted on me. Thanos has a unique ability to beat you within an inch of your life and he will always pull you back from the abyss. He will see to your hurts and when you are near recovered he will break you again. It is a never-ending cycle of torment and anguish."

Natasha sucked in her breath; "In the Red Room they made sure I no longer felt fear. Pain became something so familiar I would shrug it off…"

"And are you thankful for that?" Loki asked sharply, quickly pulled from his own thoughts.

"It didn't work," Natasha replied dully. "I mean it did, before New York and the Avengers. But a bullet to the chest is hardly in the same league as a giant green monster half crushing you to death before plunging to earth in a listing helicarrier…" Natasha released a shuddering laugh before adding as an afterthought, "That was your fault you now."

"If I remember correctly you did deduce my plan." Loki allowed her a small smile and to his surprise he found that Natasha returned it.

"It's what I do," the Avenger shrugged.

"Are you doing it now?" the Trickster asked shrewdly, his eyebrow arching. Yet his face remained open, no anger clouded his gaze.

Natasha paused.

"No…" the word finally passed Natasha's lips and a small gasp soon followed. As her eyes met Loki's a flicker of something passed between them, the admission took both of them by surprise.

"Then what are you doing?" The Agardian leaned closer into the glass, his voice hardening as he pressed the agent for an answer.

"I don't know…" Natasha started. "I could be talking to any one of the Avengers, I could be talking to Clint. But it's not the same with them… I don't know what it is but we seem to understand each other."

"I told you why," Loki, replied softly, his green eyes boring into hers. "We're the same."

* * *

The stadium had erupted with cheers, the hundreds of spectators letting loose whistles and whoops of excitement. Thanos could feel the throng of baying bodies surround him thrumming with excitement, the thought of blood being spilt on the sand enough to drive them into a frenzy. A steady beat had been taken up, feet pounding heavily against the dirt floor, with every passing second the tempo increasing. Soon the air veritably shook with the sound, the steady rhythm morphing into a dirge summoning the fighters to their death. Several onlookers had begun to chant, calling for their Champion to answer the challenger in battle; it was only when their voices had reached one mighty, howling crescendo that someone answered.

"Who has come to fight me?" A lone voice reverberated across the arena as a large figure stepped out from the shadows. With his appearance the crowds' shouts grew louder, if that were possible.

"Thanos of Titan." Thanos' voice was loud but impassive, the violent crowds doing little to move him.

"You know I am undefeated, I am the Champion of the Universe and all have fallen at my feat."

"Titles mean very little to me Tryco Slatterus." Thanos replied, his eyes narrowing as they filled with barely concealed contempt.

The Champion smiled, his arms folding across his chest as he appraised the creature opposite him, "How do you know my name?"

"I have traveled far, and gathered many things. Your brethren are not so careful with your secrets." Thanos walked further into the ring, he was conscious of the thousands of eyes upon him. He resisted the urge to smile; the raw energy that was pouring off those assembled was coursing through him, fueling his own power. Cracking his knuckles Thonos bared his teeth; he was spoiling for a fight.

The thought of taking yet another gem made his cold heart beat faster. He wanted to posses them all, to take them in his grasp and break the universe in two. In the death and carnage that followed, his Lady would be pleased. And he would have her.

"What other secrets have they told you?" the Champion asked, walking a slow circle around Thanos as if he were taking the measuring of the Titan.

"The Power Gem," Thanos replied curtly. He was not there to talk or exchange insults, he was not there to preform for the mob.

"You want it?" Tryco's whispered voice was laced with anger.

"I will prize it from your cold dead fingers before this day is done." Thanos smiled but in his eyes there only danced anger and want.

"Then come and claim it," the Champion had thrown down the gauntlet and with that the arena exploded in screams.

As the two behemoths ran towards each other the crowds' yells were so loud it was as if they had become one heaving mass, a single cry ripped from its multiple throats. Thanos felt a laugh escape from his lungs as his arm swung through the air, his fist cracking against the Champion's jaw. A sharp pain lanced through his hand but he quickly shook it aside, dropping to the ground as Tryco attempted to land an uppercut to his chin.

Hissing in frustration the Champion swept out Thanos' legs from under him. Heaving the Titan up from his prone position and onto his feet, Tryco brought his head crashing against his opponent's. Several blows to the face soon followed and Thanos was on his knees.

"Do you give up, dog?" the Champion taunted, he had yet to find a worthy opponent.

Letting a small laugh burble through the thickly flowing blood Thanos slowly wiped his mouth, the sticky liquid smearing against his skin.

"Hardly," Thanos snapped before launching himself upwards.

His body slammed into the Champion's and the two flew across the dirt floor, each landing punch after punch against any exposed flesh, bones breaking under the strikes.

Grabbing a fist full of dirt Thanos flung in towards Tryco, he was rewarded with the Champion stumbling backwards, his hands flying to his face as he attempted to clear his vision. Taking the advantage Thanos threw a right hook, a sickening crunch was heard; quickly pulling back his arm the Titan sent his elbow smashing into the Champion's already bloodied face. Seizing a fist full of hair Thanos forced Tryco's body down face first into the ground.

Taking a few steps back Thanos watched with quiet amusement as the Champion pulled himself to his feet, unwilling to admit he may have met his match. Without waiting for his opponent to fully recover the Mad Titan sent his leg careening into Tryco's chest. The sound was heard throughout the stadium as the Champion was lifted off his feet, his prone body flying through the air only to come to an abrupt halt as it landed against the force field surrounding the ring.

"Give up yet? Unworthy One?" Thanos whispered, his mouth inches from Tryco's ear.

The Titan received no reply, Tryco's head lolling to one side. And in the Champion's defeat Thanos took the Power Gem, one step closer to his Lady

* * *

**A/N: **Once again thank you to those who have followed the story. Also would like to thank the guest reviewer for reviewing the previous chapter - tis appreciated :)

Also - I have taken some liberties with Natasha's origins, as I haven't read that many comics in which the Black Widow features.

As always, hope you enjoyed this latest offering - please don't be afraid to tell me what you think in a review.


	9. Laying Claim

"...wanting change is step one, but step two is taking it."

― Isaac Marion, _Warm Bodies_

* * *

The smell of freshly percolating coffee drifted through the windowless room, thinking about the large cup of black steaming liquid she was about to down the SHIELD agent stared at her computer screen, the cursor winking at her mockingly. Blowing a strand of purple hair from her face she shuffled in her seat, the words would not come. But still she waited for inspiration to take her, her fingers hovering over the keypad in anticipation for the torrent of words that had thus far failed to materialize.

"Hey Betsy?" A tentative voice called out from across the airless office.

"What's up Louis?"

"Didn't Edwards go on the incursion to Stark Tower?"

Betsy pushed her wheelie chair away from her desk, scooting towards Louis she squinted at the grainy picture he had pulled up on his own computer.

"What, that thing they're calling a recce but we all know it's not?"

"Yeah…."

"Check the log books," Betsy snapped, her fingers flying across the keypad as she cleaned up the image.

"Yeah, say's here he was part of that team Hill requested."

"Did she ask for them by name?" Betsy questioned, her eyes scrutinizing the relatively mundane cafeteria scene captured by the CCTV.

"No, just from the pool." Louis frowned, "You think."

"Bollocks…" Betsy muttered as she launched herself to her feet. "We need to check it out."

"You're not cleared for active duty yet are you?" Louis challenged, his voice hardening as he stood to face Betsy.

"I'm fine," Betsy waved her hand dismissively. "There's no one else left in the department. We have to go."

"I know you're some badass ninja on your off days, but I seriously…"

"Louis, we have to go," Betsy insisted. "This is what Psi-Division was set up to do."

"Yeah, you maybe. I'm just a desk jockey."

Betsy sent a withering stare in Louis direction, "We're going."

* * *

Loki's green eyes flicked upwards; he could always tell when she was close. Their bodies were strangely attuned to each other, he didn't know whether it was some sort of burgeoning friendship or a twisted, dysfunctional weekly therapy session, but regardless, Natasha Romanoff had worked her way under his skin. And for the time being she seemed to be a permanent fixture, but oddly he was strangely content with his newfound situation. Studying Natasha with what he hoped to be detached ease the Asgardian's eyes took in Natasha's small frame, she was slight in stature but he knew under the veneer of delicacy she possessed a great deal of strength.

"We're going for a walk," Natasha offered a wry smile before she punched in the opening combination on the keypad adjacent to the glass door.

Easing himself from off his chair Loki walked towards the newly formed exit, "A walk? Is this a treat for good behavior?"

Natasha rolled her eyes, "Tony thinks we need to have another discussion about the Soul Gem, I think he might even let you see it."

"I'm to be trusted with one of the Infinity Gems?" Loki's voice cracked through the air like a whip, his eyes dancing with humour.

"You'll be under adult supervision," Natasha gave an easy shrug.

"Close supervision?" The Trickster rejoined, a sardonic smile gracing his features.

Natasha blinked; she could have sworn she felt his shoulder nudge against hers. A faint tremor ran through her body as she sent a sly glance towards the Trickster. To her annoyance her was looking at her and their eyes met.

Natasha suddenly found it hard to breathe; doing her best to ignore her feelings the Avenger made a start down the well-lit corridor as she waited for Loki to follow her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable." The Trickster suddenly spoke up, his old world manners suddenly becoming more pronounced in his embarrassment.

"It's fine," Natasha replied quickly. "We need to get upstairs."

* * *

Midgard stood below him. The city streets were teaming with life and from his vantage point the vast numbers of people looked more like the proverbial ant than he cared to admit. Notwithstanding the impending crisis, a small weight had been lifted from his shoulders, Agent Romanoff had returned with the Soul Gem. But despite this smallest of victories they still had no idea where Thanos was or if he was aware of the Soul Gem's presence on Earth.

Thanos. The creature's name was like poison, dripping black ichor as thoughts of the Mad Titan swarmed about his head. Thor grit his teeth, closing his eyes he forced his breathing to steady. Loki undoubtedly had first hand information on Thanos but he still refused to impart his knowledge, and Thor had the feeling it was due to fear rather than spite. And his blood boiled at the thought.

"Do you want anything to drink?"

Thor looked up startled, he was rarely taken unawares but a great many things had been playing on his mind of late. Now he was mindful of her presence he could smell her perfume. A scent wholly indescribable, the women on Asgard tended to use the oils of plants and flowers to perfume their hair. It was not so on Midgard, a variety of smells were offered in a bottle. He remembered Darcy once trying to convince him he should get Jane a bottle of Gucci Envy, whatever that was.

"Oh, no thank you Pepper. I am not in need of sustenance at the present time." Thor gave a tight smile, hoping the woman would leave.

Tony's companion was undoubtedly lovely but the God of Thunder was in no mood to make small talk.

"Here on Earth we don't just eat or drink because we have to," Pepper's hand drifted towards Thor's arm but thinking better of it she snatched back her fingers.

"There are those on Asgard who simply consume food because they enjoy it," Thor quickly replied, unsure of what the woman was trying to suggest.

Pepper's lips curled up attractively, her eyes full of warmth, "Its not just about enjoying it either, its about distraction or comfort…. What I'm trying to say in a really drawn out and protracted way is, are you ok?"

"No, I do not think so," Thor answered honestly, a heavy sigh rattling through his chest.

"Are you worried about your brother?" Pepper asked. Sitting down next to the Asgardian she couldn't help but notice how every muscle in his body seemed to tighten at her questioning. The veins in his arms stood up in knots as he clenched his fists, the untold power he possessed tightly harnessed.

"I worry about Loki, I worry about Thanos and I wonder whether we will be enough." Thor looked towards the window, the hard lines of New York's skyline doing little to appease his thoughts.

"You were enough last time," Pepper pointed out kindly. She wasn't used to this sort of behavior, Tony rarely spoke about his feelings, it was only when he was consumed by panic attacks that he might even consider admitting that there was a problem.

"Last time Thanos stuck to the shadows, we only had the Tesseract and the Chitauri to contend with. Now the Infinity Gems have been brought into play. If Thanos were to take all the gems I think we would be lost."

"He doesn't have one at least, right?" This time Pepper did reach out and grab Thor by the arm. "And I know Steve, Tony, all of the Avengers, will do their best to stop him from getting it."

"It might mean death," Thor's voice came out as a whisper, his large frame slumping forward as if all of his spirit had been knocked out of him. "I cannot ask them for so much."

Pepper bit back a sob, her eyes full of unshed tears. She knew Tony didn't exactly have the safest of occupations, and she had been confronted with his mortality one too many times but she would always struggle hearing the words out loud. Tony could die.

"They all know the risks Thor, besides even if you didn't ask, they would always help. It's the kind of people they are."

Looking towards Pepper the God of Thunder lay a surprisingly gentle hand across the red head's much smaller one.

"I have always wondered what it would be like for those left behind." Thor mused, his eyes downcast, his grip tightening on Pepper's hand, but suddenly all his thoughts were of Jane.

"It's horrible," Pepper sniffed as she roughly wiped away a few stray tears.

"If you've made Pepper cry, I swear to God Point Break, I don't care who your daddy is."

Tony's voice whipped through the air breaking the other two apart. Visibly straightening Thor carefully retuned Pepper's hand to her lap, pulling himself to his feet as he looked towards the billionaire, his face full of remorse.

"Pepper and I were merely conversing about Earth's customs and..."

"Something got in my eye is all," Pepper reassured as she quickly walked to Tony, all traces of sadness gone as she placed a full kiss against Ironman's cheek.

"That all?" Tony questioned fiercely, his eyes boring into Pepper's.

"It's fine, we'll talk later ok?"

"It's a date," the billionaire gave his patented smirk before Pepper quickly existed the room.

"She is a wonderful woman," Thor offered softly as he fell into step next to Tony.

"I know," Tony nodded, his voice uncharacteristically curt. "She's better than me on her worst day."

"Did you wish to speak with me Stark?" interrupted Thor, his voice laden with worry.

"Thought you might want to join us, I got Natasha to bring Loki up. Time to take another crack at this rock." Tony took a sip from the glass he was carrying.

Thor cast the billionaire a wary eye, he was fairly certain even on Midgard drinking just after noon was frowned upon.

"I told them to meet us out on the deck, thought Reindeer Games could do with some Vitamin D." Tony shrugged carelessly, before depositing the now empty tumbler onto a nearby table.

* * *

Having circumvented the strangely little amount of security present at Stark Tower, Betsy pressed the call button for the elevator, but there was no response. Surprisingly all the lights in the building were shut off, the hallways only illuminated by the florescent strips that marked they way to the fire exits.

"Dammit," Betsy hissed, as she turned to face Louis. "They've cut all power to the building. We'll have to take the stairs."

Louis barely suppressed a groan as Betsy dragged him round the corner, the two of them headed for the emergency stairwell and the upper floor of Stark Tower.

* * *

Natasha shifted uncomfortably; Thor seemed to be looking at both her and Loki rather intently. Stepping slightly away from the Trickster she crossed her arms, attempting to listen to Loki's assessment of the gem.

"As of now, the Soul Gem seems willing to lie vacant, as such Thanos probably has no idea of its presence on Midgard…"

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I am afraid that my protocols have been breached…" Jarvis' apologetic voice drifted through the air before the tower was plunged into darkness.

"Jarvis? Jarvis where are you!?" Tony demanded, rushing towards one of the many computers flickering dimly in the darkness.

"SHIELD?" Bruce questioned, his eyes casting about the open expanse before landing on the elevator opening directly only the deck. A steady ping could be heard as the lift crept its way upwards until the doors flew open, a pack of SHIELD operatives pouring onto the floor, at their head Maria Hill.

"Hand him over," Maria snapped, all formalities ignored as she addressed the gathered heroes.

"Can we not talk about this?" Steve hurriedly questioned as he stepped towards the agent, his hands raised in surrender.

"No we cannot talk about it," Agent Hill returned, her eyes cold. "You are harbouring a war criminal, we're willing to overlook the transgression Captain Rogers if you give him up."

"What do you mean to do to him?" Thor bulldozed his way forward, knocking aside Tony's restraining arm.

"Detain him," Agsent Hill spat. "And if the Council has their way, what should have been done a long time ago."

"Say it Maria, say what you're really going to do to him." Natasha's voice was hard, her gaze full of pent up anger as she folded her arms across her chest, Loki stiffening beside her. "Don't try and lie to me either."

"We will put him down if we have to," Agent Hill snarled. "You gave us no choice, you kept him without informing us. Did you honestly think we wouldn't find out?"

"Kind of, yeah." Tony cocked his head to one side as he fixed Maria with a calculating stare.

"There's no point hiding behind that false bravado of yours Stark. We mean to take him."

Natasha slowly stepped forward, her body shielding Loki's, sending a small smile towards the bemused Trickster she assumed a fighting stance.

"I'd like to see you try," the Black Widow's eyes narrowed as the depraved monster inside her chest clamored for release.

But before any of the agents could respond, Hill and several others dropped to the floor. Screams ripped from their throats as they clutched their foreheads in an attempt to stop the pain that was currently coursing through their veins.

Picking her away across the floor Betsy held out her left hand defensively, her right pressed against her temple.

"What the hell Braddock?" Agent Hill managed to spit out, a gasp of pain escaping her lungs. "Stand down." Her final words came out as a strained whisper before she passed out on the floor.

Betsy couldn't help the relief flood through her, at least they had failed to infiltrate the organisation that high up.

"Clever little telepath," several mocking claps followed the statement as one of the remaining SHIELD agents stepped forwards.

Betsy's gaze immediately landed on one of the agents that had failed to succumb to her psychic attack and her suspicions were confirmed. It was Edwards who had spoken to her, or something that looked like him. Four agents were now walking towards Betsy, their eyes glinting in the sunlight.

"Too bad you had to knock them out," Edward's grinned, his mouth stretching uncomfortably around his teeth, as if they somehow didn't fit.

"They'll be fine." Betsy countered, both hands dropping to her side as they balled into fists.

"Unfortunately we can't say the same for you though," Edwards motioned with his head. One of the agents behind him sprung forward at his command, a flicker of recognition traveled through Betsy – his name was Fletcher.

"You want to do us all the favour and lose the face you've been borrowing love?" Betsy shot out, bracing herself for impact as Fletcher took a running jump towards her. But once his feet had left the ground it was like his skin was being ripped apart at the seams. The skin on his face cracked and pealed away. A fault line formed along his back, the flesh sloughing off as he burst through the shell he had been hiding inside. Hands had become claws; soft flesh was now hard exoskeleton.

Betsy veritably purred as she saw the revealed Chitauri fly towards her, she had missed this. It was with an audible crack that the Chitauri warrior hit her, their two bodies slamming into the floor. Throwing the alien off her Betsy jumped to her feet, a purple katanna in her grip she span through the air, the blade cutting through the Chitauri's armour, dark blood spewing from the open wound on his chest.

With Betsy otherwise engaged, Edwards turned his attention to the Avengers.

"Strangely our goals are somewhat similar to SHIELD's but unlike your wardens we will see them realized. You will surrender Loki – undoubtedly you will have no qualms in doing so, he is after all a killer."

"Why do you want him?" the Black Widow demanded, her voice full of unchecked anger.

"We serve at Thanos' pleasure and the Frost Giant has yet to be released from his duties. So you will give him to us, no more will be said and you will be given a brief reprieve before Thanos devours your world whole."

"I wont give him up." Natasha's voice was hard, her arm shooting out to offer the Trickster some form of shield as she positioned herself squarely in front of Edwards.

Loki could only stare; Natasha had declared him under her protection, not the Avengers' but hers. Several feelings welled in his chest as his brain swam with a tumultuous wave of thoughts; he couldn't quite understand why she had done it. They were not friends, they were not lovers – they were barely acquaintance. But somehow they no longer called each other enemy.

"Don't tell me you have fallen prey to the Frost Giant's lies?" Edwards laughed, but there lacked any warmth or humanity.

"You're not taking him." Natasha repeated, her voice level as she moved towards the Chitauri leader.

"We do not need your permission."

Edwards gave a small yell and the remaining two Chitauri leapt with him, leaving their human skin behind.

Jumping forwards Thor pushed Banner and Tony out of the way, Mjolnir clenched firmly in his hand as he readied himself for a fight as two Chitauri directed their attack towards him.

Cocking her head to one side Natasha waited for the oncoming onslaught, with startling speed the Chitauri's leg came soaring through the air, dropping to the floor Natasha avoided the blow that was meant for her head. Springing upwards she planted her fist against the alien's jaw, the Chitauri staggered backwards and the agent ran forwards. Spinning on the ball of her foot Natasha delivered a stunning roundhouse kick to his face. Stumbling under the blow the commander regained his footing before sending a flurry of punches at the Avenger, each of his blows were expertly parried before Natasha sent her right fist smacking into the side of his head. Seizing her advantage Natasha rushed forward, two powerful blows landing against the alien's head. To his credit the Chitauri was somehow still fighting, grabbing his head the Black Widow brought her knee powering upwards to land against his face. It was with comparative ease that she wrenched the alien's body towards her, placing her left hand against the back of the Chitauri's head, her right under his chin she wrenched his neck in a clockwise direction. She felt bone's crack as his neck broke.

"Seriously, why does everyone think I need protecting?" Tony yelled, as if demanding a secret of the universe as he dusted himself off, all of the Chitauri lying dead on the ground.

Spinning round Natasha turned to look at the billionaire, "Do you really want to me to answer that?"

"Am I going to like it?" Tony returned, before his eyes landed on Betsy, her katana dripping what looked like black blood. "And you with the lightsabre, who are you?"

"Elizabeth Braddock, I work for SHIELD's Psi-Division, my partner was here but I think he's stuck on the stairs." Sighing softly Betsy concentrated on her katanna and the weapon disappeared like smoke on the wind, the black blood that had clung to it moments before falling to the floor.

"So the Chitauri have infiltrated SHIELD and they want Loki," Bruce quickly surmised. "Anyone else want a drink?"

* * *

**A/N: **Once more thanks for all of those who have followed the story and a massive thank you to those that reviewed.

I'm going to admit it, I love Betsy Braddock and I couldn't help but introduced Psylocke, however briefly.

Anyway, I hope you liked this offering!


	10. Altruism

_"Thou art weighed in the balances, and art found wanting"_ – Book of Daniel, Chapter 5

* * *

Betsy straightened out as she rose from a crouch, having just examined the still unconscious body of Maria Hill. Patting down her black cigarette pants she rolled up the sleeves of her shirt before turning around to face the expectant Avengers. Purple hair glinting in the sunlight she opened her mouth to speak, but the arrival of Louis crashing through the fire exit halted her momentarily.

"What did I miss?" Louis panted, staggering towards Betsy, but his eyes soon slid from the ninja towards Agent Hill.

"They're clean," Betsy offered quickly. "But I was right about Edwards."

"Right, so the Chitauri are…"

"Dead." Betsy finished, her purple eyes flashing with anger.

Loki observed the newcomer with his eyes narrowed; she was just as slender as Natasha and seemed to have the same deadly accuracy with a bladed article. But unlike Natasha, who used such economical gestures, moved with such control, as if every muscle in her body was tightly coiled waiting for the moment when they could be released. Agent Braddock walked with the grace of a dancer, her arms swinging with careless elegance at her side, her whole body seemed to sway with each step forward, ending with the delicate flick of her hair.

_"They wanted you Trickster…"_

Loki shifted, his eyes darting nervously to either side of him, but thankfully the Avengers seemed to be too interested in Agent Hill, who had finally begun to come round.

_"Agent Braddock?"_

_"Yes." _Her voice was soft, whispering at the edges of his mind as she drifted across his psyche.

_"You aren't as heavy handed as some of the telepaths I've come into contact with."_

Loki could almost hear the smile in her voice as Betsy responded, _"They were either untrained or didn't care about hurting you. And as four Chitauri warriors were sent after you, I'm assuming it was the latter."_

_"Why aren't we having this conversation out loud Agent Braddock?"_ Loki thought, _"Are we to share a secret?"_

_"Whatever you do with this information is up to you. But SHIELD's psi-division was set up to ferret out any Chitauri operatives. Normally they're placed to gather information, their remit is for fact finding. As all four of these guys were willing to blow their cover and use force to get you – and believe me – even without me turning up, they would have had to. It means you're a pretty high level priority to them._

_"I'm not going to pretend to know what they want with you, considering last I saw you, you were leading an entire army of them against the city. But what I will tell you is this, Chitauri are ruthless, and with their skills of shapeshifting…"_

"Agent Braddock!" Hill's voice drifted towards the telepath and Loki suddenly felt the connection drop.

"Yes ma'am?" The telepath replied with an easy smile.

"What the hell did you do to me?" Maria demanded. "I feel like I've woken up with a hangover circa 2002."

"Chitauri and human brains are wired differently ma'am, fastest way to ascertain if you weren't the enemy was to use a standard psychic attack that would affect your pain receptors."

"You couldn't have just read her mind?" Tony interjected.

"Most people consider that a massive invasion of privacy." Betsy replied, her voice deadpan as she sent a hard look towards the billionaire. "Besides, its not always practical."

"Right," Maria waved the conversation to one side. "Are there more of them?"

"I couldn't tell you for sure ma'am," Betsy sighed. "We'll have to take this to Fury, but they tend to work in cells, and there is a strong chance there might be others."

"Do we know what they wanted?" Maria questioned

The Avengers tensed, as if they were all holding a collective breath. Betsy resisted the urge to laugh; all of the superheroes present were radiating the same thoughts, that whilst Loki was an enemy, a war criminal with despotic tendencies to boot – he was theirs – they had developed a strange sense of ownership. Luckily Hill still seemed too groggy to notice any shift in feeling.

"We can only assume that their endgame would involve the mass subjugation of the planet, they made their intentions pretty obvious. This contingent had their cover blown and they knew they could only fight their way out. Normally they wouldn't resort to violence, this lot were probably here to gather information."

Hill pinched the bridge of her nose before barking out several orders, finally her eyes landed on Captain America, "Rogers, can I trust you with Loki's care?"

"Yes ma'am." Steve nodded.

Maria bit her lip, her eyes dancing this way and that as she took in the various figures that stood around her, her gaze finally landing on the God of Lies. "Braddock," Hill growled, her voice uncharacteristically low. "Can you tell me what he wants?"

The telepath bit back a scream of frustration, most agents seemed to think mind reading was like picking up a book with a highly detailed contents, and all you had to do was flip to the relevant page. It really wasn't that easy.

"What do you want me to do? Do you want me to crack open his head and see what secrets fall out?" Betsy shot back, her eyes blazing. "With respect Agent Hill, I might work for SHIELD, I might be one of the few charged with keeping this planet safe but you have no idea what it takes to read someone's mind, especially when they don't want you to. Because I will have to force my way in, break down every mental defence and trust me when I say this, the headache you experienced is nothing compared to having someone smash their way to your thoughts. Not to mention the endeavor will be exhausting, I might not actually be able to do it, as I could just as easily be swallowed by his own psyche."

"Fine," Hill sighed her shoulders sagging visibly. "The protocols are clear, the Chitauri take precedent, you're with me Braddock – you to Louis. And so help me Rogers, but if I hear more than a peep out of Loki I will be down here and a goddamn army of Chitauri wont be able to stop me from taking him in."

"I wouldn't jinx it if I were you," Tony gave the agent a wide smile before turning on his heel. "Let yourself out wont you?"

* * *

With the remaining SHIELD agents soon gone, the God of Lies turned his attentions towards his brother. He had not brought the subject up before, but with the arrival of the Chitauri his lack of power was made painfully obvious.

"Thor..." Loki started, his gaze fixed firmly on the back of the Thunder God's head.

"I know what you wish to ask of me brother... I do not know if I can."

"Of course you can," Loki snapped imperiously. "The matter in question is if you want to."

"Not if I want to, if I should Loki," Thor replied softly, his eyes downcast.

"I cannot rely on you to protect me, even with the might of Mjolnir you will not be enough."

"Against Thanos?"

"Against the universe Thor - because that is what it will come to. He will be able to harness it all. The only way to stop him is to prevent him from gaining the Infinity Gems. The Chitauri are after me and they will deliver me to Thanos and he will extract every last bit of information I hold before he breaks my body and uses my bones to forge himself a crown. As much as I would try and conceal what I know, he will take it from me."

Thor flinched, "The Allfather..."

"You brought me here Thor - against Odin's wishes and knowledge no doubt - you cannot evoke his name now, not when you have so flagrantly ignored all his other orders."

"Sorry, you've lost me - what are we talking about?" Captain America questioned, his eyes widening in confusion.

Loki ignored the question, his gaze still fixed on his adopted brother.

"You are right Loki," Thor conceded with a shrug of his shoulders. "But I cannot just undo what they bound…."

"Your magic!" Natasha suddenly exclaimed, stepping towards Loki her hand reaching out to pull the Trickster round to face her. "Was that your play all along?"

"No," Loki replied quickly, his green eyes meeting hers and not for the first time it seemed as if they were the only two left alive. The Universe could have burnt to cinders but there would still be her – the indomitable hurricane of energy and life.

The look that flitted across Natasha's face clearly suggested she thought he wasn't telling the truth. She thought it a _lie. _

"I did not offer my help because I thought I would gain my powers, but I have always been aware that the return of my magic might have come about if I did."

Loki expelled a stream of air through his nose, his brow creasing as he tried to form the right words. It didn't matter what the others thought, so long as he could convince her. The Trickster felt the fingers on his arm tighten, the intensity of her gaze increase tenfold as she tried to unpick the truth from the lies.

But Natasha had still failed to realize that everything he had offered her had been the truth, unadulterated and raw. Bent and broken aspects of his life had been presented to her and with it had come the painful unraveling of his soul. Natasha was not his lover, nor was she his friend but he had poured so much into her, shared so much that their lives were irrevocably twinned.

Natasha's hand suddenly dropped from Loki's arm, she slowly turned to face Thor a question tumbling from her lips before she could stop herself. "Can you unbind his magic?"

The God of Thunder shook his head, "The Allfather stripped me of my powers in an effort to teach me humility, it was only until I learnt the lessons I needed that I was granted the power of Mjolnir. I believe he may have done the same with Loki."

"So you cannot unbind my magic?" Loki surmised, his voice heavy.

"The power lies with you brother." Thor replied, his blue eyes full of quiet reassurance.

* * *

Natasha slowly wrapped a bandage around her wrist before repeating the process with her other hand. Facing the punching bag she stretched her neck, Steve was normally the one that retreated to the gym when he wanted to clear his head, Natasha usually opted for the shooting range but strangely she wanted the feel of her knuckles cracking across the worn leather.

Tony and Bruce were busy bringing Jarvis back online and repairing whatever damage SHIELD had done, Steve had made his excuses before leaving the tower and the two Asgardians were closeted away, their angry voices having long died down. As for Clint? Natasha hadn't seen him in over a day, but that wasn't unusual. The archer was known to disappear, especially when he had something on his mind.

Natasha clenched her fist before bringing her right arm swinging round, her hand smashing against the punching bag. The pain was fleeting, but for a second her mind became blissfully blank, her thoughts were drowned out. The Avenger's left arm soon connected with the worn leather, she could almost hear the bones crunch under the force. Natasha bit the inside of her lip, her right hand was now level with her cheek and once more it shot forwards as she landed a solid punch. Her left arm flew out and she continued to repeat her pattern of blows. The muscles in her upper arms clenched, the vibrations travelling up her arms as she grit her teeth. The red head launched into a flurry of punches, her breathing growing heavier before a yell of frustration was ripped from her mouth.

Grabbing the punching bag with both arms Natasha pulled it towards her body, her heart beating violently against her chest as she struggled to regain a sense of balance. Natasha had thrown herself in front of Loki – she had been willing to defend the man that had controlled Clint, the man that had sought to lay waste to New York. Her damp forehead pressed against the cool leather, but a pair of green eyes flashed to the forefront of her mind, obscuring her vision, blinding her to all that was in front of her. Clenching her jaw Natasha stepped backwards and pivoted on her left foot, her right leg spinning in a powerful circle before sinking into the side of the punching bag; flying off its chain it soared through the air, only to land in a heap on the opposite side of the room.

Forcing her breathing to level out the spy felt her muscles relax, crouching ever so slightly she sprung upwards, her back arching as she fell through the air. The move was so practiced it was as if her body slid into the somersault, her muscles clenching and tightening with marked ease. Finally her hands touched lightly against the padded floor before her legs cut down and she was once more standing upright.

Running forwards Natasha leapt into another flip, a series of tumbles and spins taking her across the floor. Her feet planted firmly on the edge of the mat Natasha sunk to the floor, her eyes closed, a light sheen of sweat covering her forehead. The spy was once more at a loss; the image of Loki was dominating her thoughts. What was the Trickster to her? Was she developing feelings for him? She didn't normally risk her life for people that had tried to kill her. More often than not she repaid the favour in kind.

"Natasha."

The spy almost screamed – she was hearing him now?

A cool hand lay across her shoulder and the Avenger tensed, the moment of calm before the storm before her body exploded into movement. Grasping the arm that had invaded her personal space she yanked hard, the body it was attached to careened towards her as she pushed herself from off the ground. Her body crashed into the stranger's, momentarily disabling them, spinning in a tight circle Natasha jabbed at the intruder's face. To her surprise her fist was caught.

"Agent Romanoff," Loki's curt voice pierced through the haze.

Quickly wrenching her hand free the Avenger took a step backwards.

"They let you out of the cage?" she said somewhat unkindly.

"I believe Stark called it day release." Loki took a step towards her, his hand almost reaching out to touch hers. "Why?"

One syllable. One question. But she didn't have an answer to give.

"Because…" The word was whispered and not for the first time Loki noticed her lips.

She was beautiful.

"That is no answer Agent Romanoff," Loki replied softly, his voice dripping with some unknown quality.

Instead of the truth she wasn't quite ready to admit Natasha found herself lying, "You provide too much of a puzzle, I couldn't let them take you. That and we need you to save the world." Natasha gave a nonchalant shrug, a week ago that would have been the God's honest truth.

"So your behavior was for the benefit of mankind, not my own?" Loki asked, his voice soft with a trace of humour suggesting he didn't quite believe her.

Natasha sucked in her breath violently, "No…"

And then Loki grabbed her hand, so hard it was almost painful. The intensity of his gaze was incredible, yet Natasha couldn't bring herself to look away.

"I…" Loki started, his eyes blazing, his breathing almost laboured as he attempted to understand the woman in front of him. Finally the words he had been searching for passed his lips. "Thank you."

The Trickster's hand quickly dropped Natasha's and he was gone.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry this chapter's taken me so long! Needless to say I found it quite difficult and I'm not entirely sure with the end result. Anyway! I hope you enjoyed it!

As always please let me know what you think in a review!


	11. Six

_"Why aren't you angry?"_

_"That's not the last feeling I want to experience"_

-Wilson and Amber, 'Wilson's Heart'

* * *

The throne was a simple affair; hewn from rock the stone was smooth to the touch. Power wasn't measured in material wealth after all, he wasn't seeking gold or jewels – he didn't care for riches – he wanted something less tangible. Thanos wanted those around him to bend to his will. He wanted to own lives. Better to be feared than loved? Yes, Thanos would take fear. He would break those who resisted; their cold bodies would pave the way to his victory. To his Lady Death.

"My liege." A simpering voice interrupted his musings, the Titan inwardly cursed. Dragging his thoughts away from Death, Thanos' eyes flicked towards his aide; there was something wholly displeasing about the creature that groveled before him.

"Yes?"

"There is news from Earth."

"Unless it concerns the Infinity Gems, the planet can wait." Thanos responded waspishly, his eyes closing momentarily, as if the news being pressed upon him were a nagging fly that buzzed around him waiting to be swatted away.

"The Trickster…" the aide's voice broke, the words stuttering forth as a garbled mess.

"What of him?" Thanos demanded, his arm shooting out to grab his subordinate by the neck. Snarling the Titan yanked the chitauri towards him, his eyes were churning with barely suppressed rage as his fingers gripped the neck of his aide. It would be so easy to squeeze harder, to feel the bones snap under his ministrations. To snatch the life from its broken corpse would be so sweet. Instead Thanos relaxed his grip; his fingers were now looped carelessly about the chitauri's battered neck.

"We have located him, he is on Earth…"

"And the humans accept him?" Thanos whispered, more to himself than the cowering underlying at his side, pushing the chitauri away the creature slumped to the floor.

"The majority of the population does not know of his return."

"And those heroes that they champion?" Thanos spat as he rose to his feet and walked towards the chitauri who had now pulled himself up.

"It is unclear. The evidence would suggest they are at the very least undecided."

The Titan allowed himself a small chuckle, "You mean they have no stomach for killing him?"

The aide nodded.

"Then bring him to me," Thanos whispered, his voice imbued with malice, his eyes darkening with an unspoken threat.

* * *

Wrenching open the closet door Loki's fingers wrapped around unfamiliar clothing, quickly shedding his layers he shrugged on his new outfit, looking at his reflection he couldn't help but grimace. There was nothing left of Prince Loki now, gone were the clothes that would have marked him as one of the high born of Asgard and his hair cut close to the head was an unfamiliar sight. Pinching his brow the Trickster stepped away from the mirror, unwilling to look at his empty reflection for any longer. He had seen and done too much, and so much had changed within him. Would he ever find the laughing boy that had once danced through the Great Halls of Asgard? It seemed unlikely.

Thor had left his room 10 minutes earlier; Loki – now convinced that his adopted brother could not grant him his magic – was still left with a problem. He didn't know how he was going to regain his powers. He knew the mechanics of it, he knew what was required of him but he had no idea of how to go about it or whether he was even capable. There was no denying he wanted his magic but that clearly wasn't enough. How was he supposed to show his selflessness when fulfilling a truly selfish desire?

But he did know that without his magic he was at risk. The Chitauri were liable to reappear and upon their return to Thanos, empty-handed, eventually the Mad Titan would come for him. His presence on Midgard would only serve to draw Thanos closer to the realm, and with the Titan's arrival he would be brought ever closer to the Soul Gem. As SHIELD were still unaware that the gem had been taken it was safe to say the Chitauri were also as equally uninformed. But Loki didn't find much comfort in the thought – he needed stronger insurances than the ineptitude displayed by SHIELD.

The Trickster was acutely aware of his many failings and ultimately Loki knew he wouldn't be strong enough to withstand Thanos with the power of the Infinity Gauntlet. But perhaps if that fate was forestalled he might just be able to. What else was he to do with his life but gamble it?

The door to Loki's room had been left unlocked, as Tony had mentioned he was on day release. And there was no time like the present to test the theory on whether his parole extended to further afield than the training room. All he needed now was a calling card.

* * *

Natasha pulled her coat further round her frame, brushing back her still damp hair she walked hurriedly down the corridor. Her bout in the exercise room was over, she didn't have much appetite for it after having had another run in with the God of Lies. Rather she was left feeling listless, a rudderless boat on a windless sea, unsure of her feelings and the ramifications of what she considered a fairly simple decision – to defend Loki. And once more Natasha found herself drawn towards the Trickster, the need to see him, to clarify whatever had remained unsaid between the two of them was all consuming. He had thanked her for her actions, but strangely Natasha was disappointed. The two simple words had hung in the air, separating and drawing them together all at once. There was something wholly irresistible about Loki. Tightening her fist Natasha remembered his grip around her hand, he had been so close to telling her more. So close to showing her more. And the loss of whatever remained unspoken and unknown was almost too much to bear.

Now Natasha found herself on the hunt for the God of Mischief, but the Avenger's search for Loki in his room had not proven fruitful. Shrugging off the disappointment Natasha powered down the hall, taking care to glance into Thor's room – the door had been left ajar, the bed was neatly made and the space devoid of Asgardians. Frowning, Natasha stepped back into the corridor, she hoped that Tony and Bruce worked as quickly as the billionaire liked to brag they did.

"Jarvis," the red head called out.

"Yes ma'am?"

"Can you tell me where Loki is?" Natasha asked, biting her lip.

"Loki left Stark Tower ten minutes ago ma'am."

"Did he go with anyone?" she pressed. There was no way Steve would have let Loki leave, not without Thor accompanying him. Agent Hill might have been distracted by the sudden emergence of Chitauri but she had made herself clear enough.

"He was alone ma'am. Would you like me to notify the others?"

"No," Natasha shook her head reflexively. "Do you know where he went after he left the tower?"

"No ma'am, all I can tell you is he proceeded to cross the road."

"Thanks Jarvis," Natasha called out as she raced towards the elevator.

After what seemed like age, the lift ground to a halt, the doors sliding open to reveal the lobby of Stark Tower. Darting out of the elevator Natasha nearly skidded across the smooth marble floor, catching her balance she shot out of the main doors. Walking out onto the rapidly cooling sidewalk the red head glanced towards the sun, it was already dipping below the horizon as the city lights began to turn on.

Turning her attention to other side of the street Natasha took in the vast expanse of green opposite her. The Avenger narrowed her eyes; it would be a safe bet to assume that Loki might have ventured into the park. Natasha bit her lip; if Loki hadn't gone into the park she would waste valuable time searching for him only to draw a blank. Shaking aside the doubt Natasha walked towards the crossing, Loki wasn't exactly going to go sightseeing; he would probably head towards the most familiar thing present.

Passing under the wrought iron gates Natasha picked up the pace, whilst she was hardly afraid of would be muggers she was wary that the longer Loki spent outside unaccompanied the more likely something monumentally bad was to happen. Walking through the more populated areas Natasha took a sharp right, hoping that the secluded parts of the park would provide fruit.

* * *

The stretch of park Loki had chosen wasn't particularly well lit. The bench he was sitting on lay someway off the path. He was slumped forward, his slim frame encased in jeans and a hoodie. It was a far cry from his Asgardian garb but strangely it suited him, the occasional passersby barely looked at him, he had managed to wrangle the elusive creature known as anonymity.

Loki studied his slender fingers, there were faint scars running across his skin, no doubt the result of some long forgotten tumble in his youth. The Asgardian let loose a shuddering sigh, the years stretched out endlessly before him, the ones that had come before half remembered. There were some highlights of course, bright flares of light in the dimness of his memory but the rest was punctuated by misery. Perhaps he had chosen not to remember? He had after all caused so much grief and guilt was much to bear alone.

Looking to the sky Loki felt a trickle of sadness drift down his cheek. The lights of the city had blotted out the stars, but even if he were to see them, they would be different constellations to the ones he knew, a sudden pang of homesickness hit him and it was all he could do to keep upright. Attempting to shake his melancholy Loki grit his teeth, instead he thought of the chitauri that were doubtless coming for him. Some of his powers remained and a simple message had been cast into the ether – they would answer it.

After what seemed like the hundredth dead end Natasha finally caught a glimpse of hope. She found herself with Loki in her sights, his tall frame strangely shrunken as he sat on the edge of a silvered wooden bench. Slowing her pace Natasha hung back, unsure of whether she should approach him; Loki had failed to move in the time she had been there, his chin still resting on his hands. It was only when two figures approached him that Loki displayed any signs of movement, his shoulders shifted as he shook away some of the stiffness.

By rights the pair should have ignored him. They clearly weren't tourists seeking directions and they didn't look like muggers. In fact, everything about their movements seemed rehearsed, a well practiced pretense. One man and one woman, they didn't look like a couple yet they were clearly familiar with each other. Partners.

Using a large oak tree to shield her presence Natasha waited for them to speak.

"You give yourself up?"

Loki's eyes lifted upwards, his shoulders still slumped forward as he took in the two chitauri.

"Have you come to claim me?" The Trickster questioned sharply, his voice having lost none of its familiar acerbity.

"Thanos will have you. We were expecting a fight, but here you are returning to your master like an obedient dog." The words were dripping with disdain, their hatred for Loki clearly etched upon their borrowed faces.

"Why deny the inevitable?" Loki replied and Natasha couldn't fail to notice the wry sarcasm that seemed to always float about the Trickster.

"Then come," the man snapped imperiously, gesturing for Loki to walk towards him.

Rising to his feet Loki extended himself to his full height and something flashed in his eyes. Natasha beat back a frisson of fear; it was only now that Loki seemed to exude the same power that he had wielded when trapped in the helicarrier. For a moment a god stood before the two chitauri and they too shared Natasha's fear. But no sooner had it arrived and it was gone, Loki was now just a man. A defeated one no less.

Inching forwards Natasha felt the breath catch in her throat; she couldn't let him give himself up. For one thing, Thor would likely kill her and there was the part of her that couldn't see him go. The part of her that desired his company, the part of her that had already decided she would risk her life. Breaking cover Natasha powered towards Loki, neatly sidestepping the first chitauri she slammed into the female and was rewarded with a grunt of pain. Letting the spy fall to the ground Natasha quickly span around and dealt the other warrior a kick to the gut.

"Agent Romanoff!" Loki gasped, his voice a mixture of admonishment and shock. "What _are_ you doing?"

The red head sent the Trickster an indecipherable look; all the emotions she had been feeling welling to the surface. "Remember, I got your six."

Suddenly cool skin wrapped around her neck and Natasha felt herself being pulled away from Loki. Her airways were being constricted as the alien's arm tightened against her neck and Natasha chocked out a stream of obscenities as she sent her elbow driving into the chitauri's stomach.

"Natasha!" Loki called out. Stepping towards the beleaguered assassin he found the second alien blocking his path. A small chuckle escaped Loki's lips; they really had no idea what they were dealing with.

"So we are to fight then after all?" the chitauri questioned.

Loki rolled his eyes, "Hardly."

No sooner had the words left his lips and he was crossing the ground to reach the chitauri, just as the alien sprang towards him. With a deadly grace Loki's arm snatched out, his right hand clamping around the chitauri's neck. Bodily lifting the alien up Loki cocked his head to one side, observing the limp form before he drove the spy's body forcefully into the ground. He could almost hear the air rushing from the chitauri's lungs, quickly disengaging himself from the alien he moved towards Natasha. But he needn't have worried; the Avenger had sent her fist flying into the chitauri's head and a stunting roundhouse kick shortly followed. Before the alien could hit the ground he was pulled backwards once more, his head wrenched to one side – his neck snapped.

"What was that?" Natasha demanded before she turned and sent her fist slamming into Loki's chest. The God of Lies remained unmoved, not even a flicker of pain crossed his face.

"I was going to hand myself over to Thanos," Loki replied simply, doing his best to hide his fear.

"Hand yourself over?" Natasha spat. "When did you decide this was a good idea? You're supposed to be helping us stop him!"

"I was giving you time, I would have provided him with enough of a distraction – he still has no idea of the Soul Gem's location." Loki replied heatedly, stepping towards Natasha. "Besides, what were you doing?"

"I told you, I'm not giving you up," Natasha found herself impossibly close to Loki. Her gaze travelled upwards as she met his eyes with her own.

"What about the rest of the world?" Loki questioned, his voice thick with emotion.

"I don't care…." Natasha whispered, her fingers reaching out to touch Loki's. "I damn them all."

"Agent Romanoff – Natasha – you cant mean that…" Loki stuttered, his fingers returning the Avenger's tentative grasp.

"I don't know what I mean I anymore," Natasha admitted, her blue eyes wide.

Natasha felt her heart pounding in her chest, her lungs only just remembering to breathe as she pressed herself closer to Loki.

"What are you doing now?" Loki muttered, his voice catching in his throat.

"I don't know…" Natasha replied.

* * *

**A/N: **Another chapter! Thanks for those who reviewed and followed this story. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please let me know what you think in a review.


	12. PushPull

"_Maybe ever'body in the whole damn world is scared of each other_."

― John Steinbeck, 'Of Mice and Men'

* * *

Blue and green swam in each other's vision, lost together in a continuous wave of unspoken words. Their eyes were locked in a gaze of utter desperation. Yet they refused to act, as they stood immovable under the city's lights. Twinned hearts failed to beat, lungs ceased to function as the air surrounding them seemed to disappear. Natasha felt her head spin, the uncharacteristic feeling of light-headedness washing over her. Trying to focus Natasha clenched her left hand into a fist, her nails digging into her flesh, the sharp pain pulling her out of her own head and back into a reality she was unwilling to confront.

They were so close now; their bodies almost pressed flush against each other. Natasha grazed her bottom lip with her teeth, she had put herself in this position but now she was frozen in perpetual indecisiveness. She could so easily pull away, put up the physical barrier between them and brush it off with an awkward laugh. Or she could lean in further and bring them closer than ever before.

Closing her eyes Natasha tried to will herself to move. But Loki's presence denied her that chance; she was hopelessly stuck in an in-between state. Opening her eyes once more Natasha looked at Loki, his gaze was impenetrable, whatever emotions he was currently experiencing were not known to her. Sucking in her breath the red head wondered why the God of Lies had failed to move as well.

Loki could just as easily shrug off her presence, there was no need for the two of them to be so close. Yet the Trickster had not pulled away. Did he want her there? Natasha resisted the urge to frown; for once she couldn't read him. For once his thoughts were completely lost to her. The unpredictability of the situation did not sit well with her. But she still failed to move. Despite the fact that she could remove herself from the situation and all of this torment would be over.

Was she waiting for something to happen? Did she _want_ something to happen?

Natasha's breath hitched in her throat as she felt Loki's muscles tighten and shift.

Very slowly and with the utmost care Loki pulled on Natasha's hand, bringing it towards his face, his warm breath dancing across her skin. The red head felt something tighten in her stomach as butterflies bombed, rather than fluttered, around her stomach. Goose bumps rose across her arms as the Trickster continued to hold her hand inches from his lips. Gently unfurling Natasha's fingers with his, Loki placed a soft kiss on the inside of her palm.

A flutter of something traveled through Natasha body, her breath shuddering past her lips in a shaky sigh. Looking up at Loki through her eyes lashes she gently stroked the side of his face, the skin of his cheek smooth to the touch. Closing her eyes the red head let herself lean into Loki. With her head pressed against his front, the steady rise and fall of his chest went someway to calm her pounding heart.

The Avenger's hand was still pressed against Loki's face but Natasha soon felt his fingers interlock with hers, as another kiss was placed on the top of her hand. Natasha couldn't help the gasp that escaped her lips, her head leaving its resting place against Loki's chest; the red head met his gaze once more. But she was soon driven to distraction as Loki's thumb ran circles across the back of her hand.

With a great deal of hesitation Natasha placed her left hand on Loki's chest, her fingers slowly creeping upwards. Finally her digits wrapped around the collar of his hoodie, she could feel the desire to tug the material forward churning in her stomach.

But something stopped her; the same indecision from before gripped her again. She'd admitted she didn't know what she was doing. Her motivations were frustratingly vague and unformed. Her feelings a mess of raw, unanalyzed emotion. Natasha's heart squeezed painfully in her chest, she was cast adrift and beginning to flounder.

Somehow, Loki had wheedled his way under her skin, she no longer saw him as a monster. Her loyalties to Clint were conveniently brushed to one side as she found herself draw to the God of Lies. Had acceptance become affection? Or was this merely her strange fascination with him transforming into a physical attraction… an obsession?

Did it matter? Did it matter why she found herself in the middle of Central Park, standing in front of a man waiting for him to kiss her? Or was what happened next more important?

With a sudden determination her fingers tightened their grip on his collar and she yanked him forwards.

Their lips met.

It was soft and tender but the brief contact soon came to an end as they both pulled away. Natasha's breath was strangely laboured despite the fact the kiss had been a chaste affair. Devoid of all the usual passion or hatred she had grown accustomed to.

Their eyes met and Natasha saw her own emotions reflected in his green orbs. From confusion to elation, they all flitted across his face. Screwing her courage to the sticking point Natasha leaned up once more.

Natasha's hands snaked around Loki's shoulders as she felt his fingers become entangled in her hair. Natasha gripped the soft fabric of his hoodie fiercely between her hands as their bodies pushed up against each other. The red head could feel his heart against her chest, the crush of his lips on hers as something indescribable rippled through her chest.

The need to be as close to Loki as possible was all consuming and the urge to kiss him seemingly limitless.

Finally Natasha backed away, dropping his head Loki rested his forehead against the Avenger's. For a moment they stood like this, unsure of what to do as their hands found each other's.

Natasha swallowed heavily, the carnage from the fight still surrounded them, but they had somehow managed to find a moment amongst all the death and destruction. A moment where they had acknowledged the true weight of their feelings, they had been unburdened of the lies they so closely carried.

"I…" Natasha began, her voice hoarse.

"I did not mean to upset you," Loki suddenly offered, taking her silence as a bad sign, his hands dropping hers almost immediately as he sprung backwards.

"No…" Natasha started, her hand reaching out, already bereft of its company. "You didn't upset me."

"Then?" the Trickster questioned.

"I have trouble admitting things to myself," Natasha's voice faltered momentarily. "And I just admitted something pretty big."

Loki nodded slowly, "You seem to have extracted a confession from me as well."

Natasha frowned, "I didn't mean to…. I wasn't trying to force an admission."

"I know," Loki replied, his voice soft. Looking towards his feet the Trickster attempted to marshal his thoughts. "What do we do know?"

The Avenger knew that he was referring to them but she found herself ignoring that particular interpretation in favour of something else. "We need to get rid of the bodies."

If Loki was disappointed with her response he hid is easily, the lies and the masks were reinstated, the truth that they had grappled with drifting away from them both.

"The Avengers?" he suggested softly, his fingers brushing against hers. Quickly jerking back his hand Loki attempted to steady his erratic heart beat.

He had let Natasha kiss him; he had let someone come close enough to the gaping wound in his chest that served as his heart. But she was all business now; did she mean to ignore what had come to pass between them? There was a delicate frown marring her fair features. Was it a sign of regret or merely confusion over their current predicament?

He did not know what had possessed him to kiss her hand, to allow himself to remain so close to her. He could have put an end to the whole affair, but he didn't. He had wanted to kiss her. He wanted to kiss her now

"No," Natasha replied quickly. "Not yet… There'll be too many questions."

"Then do you propose that I dig a hole?" Loki mocked gently, his fingers itching to touch hers once more.

Natasha rolled her eyes, "I just need to call in a favour."

Loki raised his eyebrow in silent question.

"You met her before."

* * *

Thor placed the small metal gadget lightly on the table, by way of Midgardian technology and Pepper's help; he had managed to talk to Jane. The conversation had been brief but it had been good to hear her voice – Jane's unfailing confidence in him having gone some way to assuage Thor's nerves.

"You busy?" Thor stiffened, before turning towards the newcomer, his open face bearing the signs of exhaustion and worry.

"No," the God of Thunder shook his head. "What can I do for you Son of Barton?"

"I…" Clint began, unsure of what he had been thinking. But as Natasha seemed to have gone AWOL perhaps Thor would be the next best thing. But before he could consider how he would broach a conversation, the question he had been asking himself forced its way through his lips. "Did you forgive him because he's your brother or because he deserved it?"

Thor frowned, trying to find a way to express himself, to give voice to the complicated wealth of emotions that played into his decision-making. "He might be my brother but that is not the only reason why I thought him worthy of my forgiveness. Nor would it ever be enough."

"Why though, why is he worthy of it?" Clint questioned, choking back his anger and confusion.

"Because I have wronged him in the past – every decision he took to try and take the Tesseract can be traced back to our shared past…"

"That doesn't give him a free pass," Clint countered, his arms folding protectively across his chest, his jaw jutting forward in defiance. "All of that doesn't excuse what he did to me."

Thor shook his head, a rueful sigh escaping into the air, "Loki has been through a lot Agent Barton, his treatment at Thanos' hand alone should have been enough to break him… And perhaps it did for a while."

"And I haven't?" Clint bit out, tears pricking at his eyes, blinking rapidly the archer tried to hide his obvious frustration.

"Why hold on to your hatred Clint?" Thor questioned softly, his blue eyes searching for Barton's brown. "What purpose does it serve?"

Hawkeye's hand shook; slowly clenching his fist he tried to calm his nerves. "Because I cant do anything else… Because you all seem to have bought whatever story he's feeding you and someone needs to keep their guard up."

"I can assure you that Loki speaks the truth," there was an edge to Thor's voice and Clint took an involuntary step backwards. "Are you more concerned that Natasha believes him?"

Clint's jaw tightened momentarily as he looked away, forcing sharp breaths through his nose as he attempted to push the image of Natasha from out of his head. "This has nothing to do with whether Nat believes him or not…"

"But it has everything to do with her," Thor rejoined.

"Look," Clint pinched his brow, trying to use the right words. "From the moment I decided not to kill Natasha she's thought that she owed me her life. Obviously, even if I did agree with her I would never call in the debt.

"But from then on Nat has shown me an unfailing loyalty, it didn't matter what I'd done or what I thought, she always had my back. Now it seems that's not the case anymore, I thought our friendship meant more to her than that."

"Did you think she would side with you against the world?" Thor asked, as he watched Clint's back move towards one of the many windows.

"Sometimes it felt like that," the archer responded honestly, his forehead resting against the cool glass.

"I don't know what to tell you Clint, but perhaps you should be having this conversation with Natasha. But I will tell you this; you must realize that Natasha hasn't chosen lightly, in fact, there is no choice at all. Thanos will destroy Midgard, we are all that stands in his way and Loki is amongst us."

* * *

Natasha hugged her arm to her chest, she had been standing in the dark with Loki for at least 10 minutes, and she was beginning to feel the cold through her light jacket. The two of them had stood in silence, a respectful distance from each other.

"Is this what you two consider a date?"

Natasha spun round, her eyes widening in a mixture of recognition and relief as she took in a pair of slender legs and a mop of purple hair.

"Foreplay," Natasha deadpanned and despite himself Loki felt a flush rise in his cheeks.

"My kind of guy," Betsy winked at Loki as she walked past the mortal and immortal. Crouching down she pushed the cold bodies over; empty snarling faces stared up at the black sky.

"We thought you could help us…" Natasha started.

"What, don't have a bathtub of acid floating about?" Betsy grinned.

"Bets." The Black Widow's lips formed a thin line.

"Sorry," the telepath raised her hands in defence. "I'm not exactly one to talk, working for SHIELDs made me pretty good at making stuff disappear."

"What do we need to do?" Loki suddenly questioned, stepping towards the two women.

"Louis has got a car, I'll cloak us telepathically but I need a hand with the bodies."

Loki and Natasha both nodded as they made to help her.

Grunting in exertion Betsy pushed the last chitauri into the back of the van, slamming the door shut she sent a sidelong glance towards Natasha.

"I'm guessing you want me to leave Loki's involvement in this out of my story?" Betsy questioned the red head, her voice casual.

"I'd appreciate it," Natasha nodded.

Placing a light hand against Natasha's upper arm Betsy fixed her with a look, "The Chitauri are showing extremely odd behavior, all this action isn't in step."

"What do you mean?" the Avenger pressed, doing her best not to shrug off Betsy's touch.

"They're coming out of the woodwork for Loki, it's not good – whatever it means." The telepath let loose a small sigh, pushing away an errant lock of purple hair.

"I know," Natasha muttered distractedly, looking towards Loki who had retreated a few steps back. "Thanks for the help Betsy."

The telepath waved her hand carelessly, "Don't worry about it. Just watch out for yourself."

"Thanks," the red head nodded, her eyes flicking towards Loki's hunched over form.

* * *

**A/N: **Ok! Another chapter! Hope this didn't seem totally out of the realms of possibility. Please let me know what you think as reviews are always welcome!

(I tried to post this last night but kept receiving error messages - thankfully this has been fixed!)


	13. Compliance

"That kiss that lasted too long,

We probably shouldn't have danced to that song

It was nothing, it was everything,

It's really such a shame it's so hard to explain to you."

- That Kiss, The Courteeners

* * *

The table flew across the room, the scream of rage that accompanied it thunderous. In a blind fit of fury Thanos grabbed his closest attendant by the neck, pulling the chitauri towards him he was rewarded with a strangled plea for mercy. Thanos felt his grip tighten around the chitauri's neck as his eyes narrowed in displeasure. He could feel the blood surging past his fingers and for a second he wanted nothing more than to see the chitauri break. Pressing down on the aide's windpipe Thanos felt the familiar rush of power that flooded through him whenever he was close to taking the life of some subservient creature. He could feel the chitauri's strangled breath struggle past its lips… Closing his eyes for the briefest of moments Thanos forced himself to loosen his grip. Then the black orbs flashed open once more and Thanos' icy breath drifted across the chitauri's upturned face.

"How long have they been silent?"

"Long enough to suggest they have been compromised," the aide replied, his throat bobbing nervously.

As if suddenly spent, the anger that had coursed through Thanos evaporated, dropping the chitauri foot soldier the Titan eyed him dispassionately.

"If you remember correctly, I told you to bring Loki to me. But seemingly you cannot follow the simplest of orders." Sighing to himself the Titan placed his foot on the side of the chitauri's face, his boot pressing down into the pliant flesh. A shudder of pleasure escaped his large body as he pushed harder.

"I will send more scouts to find him my liege."

Thanos chuckled, "And I am sure they will meet the same fate. Do you tell your soldiers that they risk my displeasure if they do not bring me back what is mine?"

"Yes my lord," the aide managed to spit out his words, his lips barely moving against the stone floor.

"Clearly you do not." Thanos roared, his foot moving from its position and grant momentarily relief only to plow into the side of the chitauri. Skidding across the floor the lieutenant came to a halt, his body stopped by the broken remains of the stone table Thanos had launched across the room earlier.

"I will inform them all of the importance of the mission my liege…" Dragging himself to his feet the chitauri wiped away the blood that was pooling from the cut across his forehead. "Before the team disappeared they managed to send out a message."

"The contents of this message?" Thanos asked as he folded his arms behind his back.

"It was a garbled communication, but they thought… They suggested the possibility one of the Infinity Gems was hidden on Earth."

Thanos turned to face his aide, powering towards the cowering chitauri he threw the alien against the wall, an audible crack resounding through the room.

"Which one?" the Titan roared, spittle flying from his mouth, his face contorted in fury.

"They were unsure," the chitauri choked. "The Soul Gem perhaps."

Thanos' head dropped to his chest, his breathing laboured as he kept the chitauri foot soldier pinned against the wall.

"And you are only telling me this now?"

"I…" the chitauri wriggled backwards, as if trying to escape the unflinching control of his master. But the exercise proved futile, his legs scrabbling uselessly against the floor.

"No matter." Thanos muttered, his hand falling to his side as he moved away from the cowering servant. "Your people have bungled every opportunity and task I have set you."

"My liege please let me…"

Thanos waved his hand impatiently, "Prepare a scouting party, we travel to Earth."

"And the Avengers?"

"It is time for me to test their mettle."

Thanos smiled. He was close now, close to his Lady Death and the inexorable subjugation of Earth.

* * *

They looked at each other. The moment they had shared earlier was gone. Betsy had long since departed - taking the dead aliens with her. Now the two of them stood on an abandoned street. Empty space and lost words between them.

Both were gripped with the same indecision, both were unsure of the ground they stood upon. Actions reputedly spoke louder than words but they were both standing in the dark, unsure of what was to come thanks to what had already passed between them.

"He'll keep coming for me," Loki finally muttered, his eyes not quite meeting Natasha's.

"And we'll just have to stop him," the agent replied simply, but equally as reluctant to make eye contact with the Asgardian.

She didn't know what it was - men had never been a problem for her before. But then, she had never really been that invested. They had all been kept at arms length. They were to be used and discarded - attachments only made her weaker and gave her more to lose. There were times when she had enjoyed her brief dalliances; others were merely a means to an end. Emotions were never a consideration. She did what she had to do.

But now she was experiencing a surge of feelings, each and every one of them elicited by the man in front of her. The sensation was foreign, the twisting in her gut utterly distracting – she was compromised, her heart dangerously close to ruling her head. Suddenly Natasha's blue eyes caught his green and her heart beat painfully in her chest, this wasn't supposed to happen, not like this. Love was for children, wasn't it?

But what she was feeling now could not be described as childlike; the depth of emotion that was suddenly coursing through her could hardly be called innocent or pure. What she felt was complex and seemingly unending. Love, it appeared, was the most adult of emotions. Natasha felt the breath catch in her lungs, was it even love? Or was it merely affection? The closest her stunted heart could muster to the real thing?

Blinking slowly she let her gaze become caught in Loki's once more, the irresistible urge to move towards the Trickster threatened to overwhelm her. Balling her hands into fists she felt the welcome pain of her nails digging into her palms. The Avenger focused on the sharp sting, she had to remain level headed. Distraction was not about to become her downfall.

Thankfully Loki had chosen to speak again, providing her with a chance to focus on the task at hand.

"Sooner or later we will have to meet him head on. Sooner or later he will come for the Soul Gem and then he will look for me. You need to let me provide enough of a distraction so that you might seek to hide or destroy the Gem."

"So it's the sacrifice play?" Natasha questioned, her voice hardening.

"It must be done Natasha," Loki whispered, his hand reaching out to cup her cheek. "You must see that this is the only way."

The red head shook her head, "If you're trying to appeal to my logical side, then you're more use to us alive Loki. We're outgunned, even if you can somehow manage to stall Thanos he doesn't strike me as the type to give up, he will still come for Earth and we'll be short one super powered defender."

"He will break you all because I have an expressed a preference for you. He will watch this planet burn for the sake of seeing me suffer." Loki sighed, his brow creasing in pain. "He may spare…"

"No," Natasha said firmly, her hand grabbing Loki's arm, effectively forcing the Trickster to look at her. "We're not playing that game either. You're staying on Earth, we'll prepare for whatever he has to throw at us and that's final."

"As is the Gospel according to Natasha?" Loki questioned, a half smile tugging at his lips.

"The faster you learn to do as I say, the easier this whole stay on Earth will be."

"Duly noted," Loki replied wryly, a familiar flash of desire glinting in his green eyes.

"We need to be getting back." Natasha coughed, trying to disguise the fact that a red hue had crept into her cheeks. "Your brother will probably notice your missing soon."

* * *

Clint shifted restlessly in his bed. His conversation with Thor whilst going a little way to alleviate his fears concerning Loki did not put him any closer to forgiving the Trickster. Not when Natasha was clearly enamored with the Asgardian. Clint's hand unconsciously balled into a fist. The two of them had never discussed their feelings for one another; or rather Clint had never discussed his. He was fairly certain Natasha knew that he was in love with her, she just chose to ignore it, and in all honesty it was the preferable option, especially when Clint realized she would never be able to return his affection.

Throwing the covers off his body Clint sat bolt upright. A thin sheen of perspiration had formed across his brow; the air in the room was suddenly too close, the heat stifling. Rising unsteadily from his seated position the archer shuffled across his room. The bed was pushed to one corner, the door opposite and a large window on the adjacent wall. Everything about the room screamed practicality and utility. There was nothing adorning the walls to suggest the room was his. In fact the room was barely furnished, muted greys and blues his chosen colour scheme.

He saw the room as a place to sleep and that was it. He had a life away from the Avengers, a life he kept strictly segregated. This wasn't home, this was a rest stop and the décor reflected Clint's mentality. Pressing his head against the cool glass Clint cursed the lockless window. Grabbing a tee shirt from the back of a nearby chair the archer hastily pulled the faded cotton over his head before stepping out into the dimly lit hall.

Without having to direct himself the Avenger found himself on the open-air deck. The cool air whipping across his heated skin, slumping to the floor Clint let the breeze flutter across his exposed arms. Closing his eyes Clint marveled at the quiet. Manhattan was just below him but the sound of the city streets did not reach him. The only clue that he was not alone the vast array of lights that swept out across the city.

Slowly but surely his heart rate lowered, the heat that had poured off his body whilst he was in his room quickly dissipated. Leaning back on his elbows Clint attempted to relax. Of late he had been consistently wound up and laughter was hard to come by. Not that he was ever entirely relaxed, not what he was on duty. But his insides were so tightly wound it was a wonder something hadn't snapped.

Natasha would have been his first port of call, but not now. He knew it would only descend into an argument – a small portion of his brain recognized that airing their grievances might actually help the situation. But when it didn't involve physical violence, Clint was somewhat afraid of confrontation.

Shivering the archer wished he had brought something warmer out with him. Dragging himself to his feet Clint gave the city skyline one last wistful look before turning on his heel in preparation to return to his room.

Returning to the relative warmth of Stark Tower, Clint drifted along the familiar route towards the lift. But strangely his body refused to take the path that would have him emerge outside his own quarters. Instead he was pulled towards Tony's lab. The room normally didn't hold much of an interest for him, only when the billionaire presented him a new toy to play with did the archer ever really venture into the workspace.

Punching in his key code the glass door slid open, stepping over the threshold into the state of the art laboratory Clint felt the tension that he carried across his back ease ever so slightly. The sound of his heart beating against his chest seemed to increase tenfold, lulling him into a daydream like state. Padding across the tiled floor his hands danced across the various work surfaces, cool burnished steel greeting the tips of his fingers. The beat of his heart grew louder, and still his feet dragged him further into the lab.

A faint green glow was emanating from the furthest workbench. The pounding grew, the sound of drums echoing through his head. The green light pulsated, matching the speed set by his heart – or was it the other way round? But all thoughts were lost to the archer. Instead he wanted to see the gem. The green light flickered in the darkened lab and Clint reached out.

The archer's dexterous fingers hit the hard glass surrounding the relic and Clint's eyes narrowed. The gem throbbed, the green light it was emitting darkened, fractured and split. There was something there, something buried beneath the crystalized shell. A twisted soul beat at its centre and it was calling out to him.

Clint shuddered; he could feel his hand balling into a fist, the desire to break the glass half forming in his conscious before it flitted away again. His dulled senses only just remembering he should be somewhere else.

Moving away from the gem he pulled one of the many keypads towards him. Over the course of his career Clint had picked up a number of skills, computer hacking was one such talent. His fingers were moving rapidly across the keyboard, various algorithms floating across the screen, his sharp eyes plucking out the necessary bits of code.

"Clint?" Tony's voice cut through the haze that had settled across the archer's brain.

"Yeah?"

"Whatchadoin'?" The billionaire questioned lightly as he stepped through the open door towards his teammate.

"Hacking…" Clint pulled his gaze away from the computer screen towards Tony. "Problem?"

Iron Man frowned, his breath catching in his throat, "Well, kinda yeah." Walking towards the archer Tony glanced over Clint's shoulder. "You wont be able to open that thing, you know that right?"

"You would say that," Clint muttered, his eyes still narrowed in concentration.

"Jarvis," Tony suddenly shouted. "Please revoke Agent Barton's access to your systems."

"Yes sir."

Clint frowned, the screen he had been viewing black.

"Bring it back."

"How about we get out of the lab?" Tony suggested.

"No."

"Ok, lets try that again. Get out of my lab Clint."

"No."

Placing a firm hand on Clint's back Tony pushed the archer towards the exit, to his annoyance he felt Barton steady his stance as his feet planted firmly in the ground. Tony pushed harder and Clint twisted where he stood, his fist flying towards the billionaire's face. Quickly throwing up his arm Tony managed to clumsily block the archer's assault.

"Clint, I don't want to hurt you. But you need to get out of the lab."

Clint laughed, "Hurt me? That doesn't seem very likely. You're missing your suit."

"Hey, I took a capoeira class once." Tony shot back almost resentfully.

Clint shook his head in disbelief before exploding into movement. With an almost casual elegance his right arm shot out only to grab Tony by the neck, yanking him forwards the archer brought his knee slamming into the billionaire's side. Swinging Tony round by his shirt he slammed the Avenger into one of the steel workbenches, a hiss of pain escaping the billionaire's mouth.

"Ok, so maybe you're the one that's hurting me," Tony conceded. "Still, I can appeal to reason."

The archer cocked his head to one side, readying himself to plant a blow against Tony's windpipe.

"Barton, stop!"

Glancing towards the newcomer Clint felt something kick in his chest, something fought against the mist that clouded his vision. The God of Mischief stood framed in the doorway, his eyes wide in appeal.

"Barton, let Stark go." Loki's voice was gentle - unthreatening. Every lesson he had learnt in the art of persuasion was being employed now.

"So you can have the Gem for yourself?" Clint sneered, his eyes full muted hatred.

Loki frowned, "I told you, I have no desire for any of the Gems."

"I don't believe you." Clint muttered as he grabbed Tony roughly towards him, his hands wrapping around the Avenger's neck.

"Barton!" Loki warned and on reflex his arm stretched out.

A familiar energy coursed down his limb, his fingertips crackling with unused power.

The effect was immediate. Tony and Clint were wrenched apart, the archer flying across the room, only to crash through one of the glass partitions as Tony collapsed to the floor.

"Where have you been hiding that?" Iron Man managed to rasp out, as he slumped against one of the stools.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry this update has taken me a little while longer than normal. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Please feel free to give me any feedback! Thanks for reading.


	14. Broken Souls

"What, so you just hate me now?"

"No, I probably love you. That's the fucking problem."

– Zoe and Lucas, House of Cards

* * *

"Clint!' Natasha screamed, the red head barreled past the God of Mischief as she sought access to her friend. Choosing the fastest way to the ground Natasha fell to her knees and skidded across the cold tiles before coming to a stop next to the archer. Pulling his head into her lap she gently tapped his face calling his name as she tried to illicit some sort of reaction.

"He's gotta be out cold," Tony called out as he gladly accepted the unexpected hand Loki offered him. Pulling the billionaire to his feet Loki moved towards the fallen Avenger and Natasha.

"I didn't mean to throw him so hard," the Asgardian muttered sheepishly. "I'm out of practice it seems."

"So now that we've ascertained Clint has just been hit a little too hard." Tony interjected; pressing a tumbler against the crown of his head, ice cubes clinking merrily against each other. "What was that?"

"What was what?" Loki replied, being deliberately obtuse, his green eyes narrowing as he observed the way Natasha's delicate hands stroked the errant hairs from out of Barton's face.

"How did you rip the two of us apart without seemingly touching us?" Tony explained patiently, ignoring Loki's evasion and painfully aware of the Asgardian's current attentions.

"I…" Loki stuttered, looking down at his hands as he flexed them under the strobe lighting. "I don't know."

"You don't know?" Tony replied somewhat skeptically, his eyes narrowing accusatorily.

Loki sighed, "I used my magic. That much is obvious. How I managed to use it – less so."

"Well did you feel funny?" the billionaire questioned.

"Tony, this isn't exactly food poisoning." Natasha suddenly snapped from the floor, her hands still worrying over Clint's face. Her blue eyes swimming with indecipherable emotions as she fixed Iron Man with a glare.

"Actually," Loki started, sending an apologetic look over to Natasha before he dragged his gaze back towards Stark. "I have felt 'funny' ever since I lost my abilities. Of late I have become used to it, but I was not aware I had my magic up until the moment I used it. I couldn't feel it – I can't feel it now. In fact…"

The God of Mischief frowned; staring at his hand he slowly curled his fingers into a fist. "I don't think I can use my magic now."

A strange emptiness swelled in Loki's chest, he had for a while been able to forget that he was powerless. Somehow he had managed to ignore the most profound of losses – no longer having his magic was tantamount to loosing a limb, yet strangely he was not as despondant as he should have been. Red locks suddenly flashed before his eyes and Loki clenched his fists, Natasha had seemingly distracted him from his current predicament, he found himself more preoccupied with unraveling her troubled soul than lamenting the loss of his powers. For a brief moment in his life he was pulled out form the inner workings of his mind, from the machinations that so often dominated his being – his raison d'etre seemingly realigned.

"So you don't have your magic back?" Tony questioned, his voice cutting through Loki's thoughts. Frowning to himself the billionaire disposed of his glass and crossed his arms over his chest, waiting for the Trickster to come up with a decent answer.

"I don't think so," Loki shook his head. "I think I was merely given access to them for a brief moment. The way Odin works his magic – I would have known if I had truly earned my powers back. I would feel it, undoubtedly."

"So what did you have to do to get the teaser trailer?" Tony questioned, easing himself onto a stool.

"I…" Loki started, unsure of what he was willing to admit in front of the billionaire. It was one thing to let Natasha know, he knew that whatever knowledge he confided in her would be safe from ridicule. But Loki was unsure whether he could expose whatever he had been feeling to the billionaire, the man was king of deflection and avoidance, Stark did not talk about emotions – he avoided them.

"Yes?" Tony pressed, his eyes hard.

"Sacrifice play." Natasha suddenly spoke up from the floor, her voice toneless – the same emptiness that was present when she was in the middle of an interrogation.

"Natasha," Loki interjected, his heavy voice betrayed his weariness, his green eyes suddenly less bright, the warmth he had been feeling towards the woman dampened.

The red head shot the Asgardian a look, anger flashing in her eyes. "No, they need to know."

Something stirred in Loki's chest, his mood brightening somewhat in response to Natasha's outburst.

"Need to know what?" a voice questioned groggily.

Pulling himself upright Clint shook his head as he shrugged free of Natasha's grip.

"You alright there?" Tony questioned, crouching down so he was level with Clint. "Kind of had me worried for a second…"

"I'm fine…" Clint shook his head again, as if trying to dislodge something. "How'd you get me to stop?"

"You can thank Reindeer Games over there," Tony sent a thumb in the direction of Loki. "Do you remember what you did?"

"Yeah," Clint nodded slowly. "It was pretty much like the last time, except I was deferring to a rock, rather than, you know, an _actual_ person."

"It might as well be an actual person," Loki spoke softly.

"What do you mean?" Clint spoke softly, his right hand tentatively rubbing the back of his head.

"Remember the Soul Gem is sentient with its own agenda that may or may not tie in the Thanos'"

"Great," Tony sighed, slumping onto the floor. "As if we don't have enough to worry about, a rock that can control us is added to the list. Tell me again why we can't just destroy it?"

"It can't _just_ control you…" Loki interjected as he met Tony's tired gaze. "There has to be a way in to begin with."

"What do you mean?" Clint interrupted, the grogginess that had clouded his brain quickly dissipating.

"It works on your soul," the Trickster started hesitantly. "There are certain avenues it can use, weaknesses it can exploit…."

"Weaknesses? Are you saying I have a weak soul?" Clint deadpanned, his voice betraying every bit of the skepticism he felt.

"Of sorts," Loki shrugged uncomfortably. "It takes advantages of the cracks, moments of doubt. It just needs a second to secure its grip and then you all but belong to the gem."

"Unless you have someone to knock you out?" Tony countered wryly, his eyes fluttering shut. "What was it Agent Romanoff – cognitive recalibration?"

"Unless you have something to remind you of who you are." Loki replied firmly, his mouth a grim line.

"And that's what you did?" Natasha whispered.

"I used magic to pull Clint back, Agent Barton being flung across the room was more to do with gut instinct rather than anything else – an unwanted side effect."

"That makes it feel so much better," the archer winced as he removed is hand from his head.

"I'm sorry about that," Loki muttered, his eyes barely meeting Clint's.

"Hey don't be!" Tony exclaimed. "The guy was about to kill me, he can get over a bump to the head. Cant you Legolas?"

Clint rolled his eyes in exasperation, "Seriously Tony, can you just shut up?"

"Fine," Tony held his hands up in mock surrender. "I was just trying to help…"

"Shut up!" Both Natasha and Clint exclaimed and Loki felt something unpleasant rear in his chest.

"Can it use me again?" Hawkeye questioned slowly, dreading the answer.

"My magic will provide some residual protection," Loki offered. "But until I can think of a more permanent solution we should all avoid the gem."

"That's it?" Tony questioned sharply, his forehead creasing in concern.

"I can't fix you all…" Loki spat suddenly and all together vehemently.

"Whoa!" the billionaire held his hands up in mock defense. "Wasn't suggesting you were any less of a man for not coming up with a better plan."

Loki rolled his eyes as he turned towards the window, dawn was just beginning to break over the city island and for a moment he wished he had never set eyes upon Midgard.

"What did you mean when you said fix?" Natasha asked. Hauling herself to her feet the spy took a few tentative steps towards Loki before coming to a stop just short of him, her hand reaching out to nudge against his, their fingers brushing past each other's.

Loki sighed, "You might all be able to do extraordinary things but you're by no means infallible. You are all flawed, some to lesser a degree, but you still posses hearts and minds easily corrupted."

"Steve is hardly corruptible…" Natasha dismissed, her blue eyes flicking towards Loki.

"The soldier might have strong morals but I am sure he would find his own demons at the bottom of a bottle. I can't imagine it would be easy waking 60 years after everyone you know is dead."

"You must have lost people," Natasha offered.

Loki tensed, his voice dropping to a strained whisper; "It is very easy to be immortal when your family and closest friends all share the same gift. To watch a lover grow old, only to wither and die would not be all together pleasant Natasha."

"Right!" Tony exclaimed after clearing his throat noisily. "So all we have to do is put in a couple of hours with a shrink and stay away from the Soul Gem."

"For some reason I don't think it's going to be that simple," Clint mumbled under his breath as he walked towards the door.

* * *

The girl felt the weight of the stone in her pocket, pulling her back the way she came every time it bumped against her leg. With every hurried step she took heart throbbed in her chest, the pounding echoing through her ears as the organ promised to launch itself from out behind her ribs. Eventually the Collector would notice the stone's absence but for now she had enough time to make her escape and put as much distance between her and the Collector as possible – because he would eventually discover he had been robbed.

Pushing back her matted locks she eyed the landscape ahead of her. She didn't know why she had chosen to come here, but the sight of the city's golden walls filled her with a small amount of confidence. Perhaps here it would be safe. The Collector didn't know what he had but she was fairly certain if she tried to convince him of its worth he would be even more loathe to part company with it.

The collector had one goal at heart and that was the acquisition of anything that he deemed desirable. It didn't matter if it was a living being, he would take it for his collection – a vast menagerie full of untold wonders.

Somehow she had managed to sneak this one object out, this small rock that would hardly be called beautiful. The Collector had wanted it merely because someone else had it. But she wanted it to keep it away from _him_ – the creature that would call himself the lover of Death.

Her feet were pounding against the floor, every muscle in her body screaming for her to slow down but she couldn't, not until she had delivered her burden. The city limits were now in sight, the sprawling countryside making way for smallholdings before the great city shot up from the ground, its many buildings reaching towards the sky – tickling the horizon. Doing her best to ignore the immense beauty that surround her the girl ran towards the gates, currently flung wide open to allow the populace to move in and out of the city as they pleased.

Barreling past several stalls that were flogging various delicacies the girl tried to ignore the pang in her stomach. Without paying the necessary attention to her environment the girl found herself colliding with a slender figure. Buckling under the impact the girl fell to her feet, the stranger keeping hers.

"Now where might you be going in such a hurry?" A deep voice questioned as a large hand wrapped around her bicep before pulling her unceremoniously onto her feet.

"I need to speak to the one you call Thor, the God of Thunder."

"You look to be a stranger to these parts, so I will tell you, one does not simply demand audience with Thor." It was a woman's voice this time; clearly belonging to the body the girl had bumped into.

"It's urgent, I would not ask if it wasn't."

"What's your name girl?" The man spoke again, there was a warmth to his face, a kindness he still maintained despite the age he showed in his eyes.

"Anna," the girl mumbled, her hair tumbling into her face as she resisted the urge to cry.

"Well Anna, I am Volstagg and this wonderful woman beside me is the Lady Sif."

"So," Sif began, her eyes narrowing as she ignored the compliment Volstagg paid her. "What might you need Thor for?"

Anna sighed, "It concerns Thanos and the Infinity Gems."

Volstagg whistled and Sif remained silent, still contemplating what Anna had just said.

"Then I must tell you that Thor is no longer on Asgard."

Anna bit back a hiss of frustration, "And where would I find him now?"

"Midgard." Sif answered simply, relaxing only slightly as she observed the newcomer.

"How do I get there?" Anna demanded, once more pushing her errant locks from out of her face.

"The Bifrost is the only way you can travel between the realms, unless you know of some other way to use the cracks in space." Sif replied, looking sharply towards Anna as she tried to determine how honest the girl was being with them.

"And how would I use the Bifrost?"

"You won't." Sif replied quickly, her tone final. "You must speak with Odin first."

"Odin?" Anna muttered, her eyebrow arching in question.

"The Allfather." Volstagg replied.

"Come with us," Sif gestured for Anna to walk beside her. "I am sue the Allfather will know what to do."

"I don't have time for this." Anna protested weakly as she eyes the sword that was slung across Sif's hip warily.

"You will have time for Odin," the warrior answered firmly before leading Anna into a massive atrium and the inner sanctum of the citadel.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry its taken me so long to update this story! I hope that its a decent enough chapter to satisfy you all! Please let me know what you think by dropping me a review - they are always, always appreciated.


End file.
